Mirror World
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Natsu had made Lucy so upset that she has gone off on a mission without him. Only she and her team end up in another world on that mission and their enemy is an evil Natsu. Will they be able to fight him and will Lucy understand her feelings for him? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes but this horrifying moment was still happening and it didn't look like it was going to stop. Natsu had once again broken into her apartment, he had been sitting on her bed and eating all of her candy when she returned. Plue had been extremely upset to see that his candy supply was all but gone and he started yelling at Natsu. Lucy, herself hadn't really cared because she was just too tired and headed into her bathroom to take a nice hit bath. Their last mission had done a number on her and all she wanted to do was relax for a few minutes. She should have wished for longer because not five minutes into her bath did Plue come running into her bath, crying about something and making her run out of the bathroom in nothing but her towel and for once not caring that she was half naked in front of her male teammate. However once she stepped back into her room she gasped in pure horror and wished she had never left the fire mage alone. The box that she kept the letters to her mother in was gone, it was burnt to a crisps leaving only ash and a few small smoldering pieces. The letters themselves were flying all around Natsu and Happy, who were both screaming and trying to put them out.

Lucy couldn't watch this any longer. If she did she was sure it would kill her. Acting fast she ran into her kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher and pulled down the lever to let the white foam come flying out and put out the letters that were on fire.

This left both boys covered in foam but by the sighs of reliefs and grins they were wearing said that they didn't mind. "Wow, good thinking Lucy," Natsu grinned brightly and gave his partner a thumbs ups. "Why didn't we think of that?" he wondered, looking at Happy for an answer.

"Probably because you were too busy panicking." Happy said smugly.

"Well so were you!" Natsu retorted back at the blue cat.

Lucy couldn't believe any of this. Not only did they break into her apartment and destroy her stuff but now they weren't even apologizing for it. "What happened?" her grip on the lever was strong, her knuckles were turning white from the pressure she was putting on them but she didn't care. She just wanted an explanation and a damn good one.

"Oh right," Natsu just seemed to remember about the damage he had caused. "Well Plue wouldn't stop freaking out about me eating his candy so I thought I would show him this new trick that I learned. I was actually going to show you too once you were done with your bath. Only one of the flames sort of escaped me and it landed on this box of letters. We tried putting it out but the box was already burnt beyond repair and soon the letters started burning too and that's when you came in and saved the day!" he finished his story with another wide grin and Lucy could feel her anger rising.

"Lucy is the hero of the day!" Happy cheered, him and Natsu giving each other high fives and dancing around each other in a goofy motion.

"Well now that I know what not to do," Natsu brought his two hands together and in a flash they both held a ball of fire. "I can finally show you my trick. I bet once you see it you'll be totally surprised. Mira even said you might cry," he was smiling at her, he wore a big goofy grin that usually made her smile back but right now that smile only made anger build up into her heart. "Actually once I show you the trick I really want to hear what you think of it. So promise you'll give me your reply right away." his smile widen and soon his flames began to rise as well.

"Wait, Natsu," Happy tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn his attention off the flames. "Don't you think we should do this outside? You can make it even bigger!" he exclaimed.

Natsu only shook his head. "But it's more private in here and Mira said I have to do this when it's just us or else the total effect won't work." he frowned.

Lucy kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs, her body was shaking, and her grip on the lever was only increasing with every passing second. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation and even attempting to set her house on fire again.

"Get out." she finally spoke but it wasn't what the fire mage and cat were expecting.

"Lucy?" Natsu's head snapped in her direction, his flames going out almost instantly. He looked her over and saw that she was shaking and looked upset. "What's wrong? Why are you-!" he was stopped by a slap to the face.

"Did you hear me, I said get out!" Lucy hissed this time, revealing her eyes to show them that they were filled with anger and tears.

Natsu was frozen with shock. He was used to Lucy hitting him but she had never slapped him before. She hit him the same way he would hit Gray or another friend. A punch that said I'm angry but come right back and let's have some fun together. This slap was a new thing for him and he didn't like the feeling that came along with it. "Lucy I-" he was once more cut off but thankfully Lucy didn't hit him again. Although after her next words he would wish she had.

"Damn it, Natsu, don't you understand the meaning of the words get out! It means I don't want you anywhere near me," she was shaking again but this one was more violent and her tears were falling faster. "That box of letters as you call it was the only thing I had left of my mother and you destroyed it!" she cried, slamming one hand on the table next to her. "You may think it's just some old box but to me it's something precious. How would you feel if I ruined the scarf that Igneel gave to you? You would be so upset that you wouldn't even be able to look me," she cried out, her tears falling down her face and making her voice come out in weak tone but she still managed to yell. "I have a right to be upset about this Natsu, just like how you would be upset if something happened to your scarf. The only difference is that if I did do something I would have apologized instantly, but you can't even do that! It would have been fine if you just apologized but you didn't and you won't because you only care about yourself! You're nothing more than a selfish jerk!" she gasped out. She stood there taking in deep breathes from her previous rant as she couldn't stop the tears from falling nor could she stop herself from venting out all her anger on Natsu. Deep down she knew that he hadn't meant it and that she was saying horrible things to him but she was just to hurt to even try and stop herself.

"Lucy..." Natsu gulped, he was froze in his spot, almost as if her words were chains that were binding him and making him stand there to listen to every word that came his way. "I didn't...I mean...you know I..."

"Enough!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She walked away from the pink-haired boy and went over to the pile of ash and burnt letters. "Just get out already."

"But I..." Natsu couldn't just leave just like that. He had to fix things between them.

Lucy finally snapped. "Didn't you hear me! I said get out! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and I don't want to see you so get the hell away from me!" she screaming by this point, all her hurt and pain was coming out in one giant burst and it was aimed at the one who had caused her this pain.

Natsu gasped at her words, his eyes were wide and his own body started shaking. He wanted to go over to Lucy and explain himself, he wanted to fix things between them but he couldn't do it. With a long gulp he moved towards the window, his head down as he looked at his feet. "Well...good night." he turned back around, in hopes that she would say it back or give him a smile or anything that could give him a sign that their friendship wasn't totally ruined. But she didn't do any of that. She kept her gaze on the letters, hands busy picking them up in a gentle matter so not to add more damage. With a heavy sigh Natsu jumped out of the window and walked back to his house, a heavy heart leading him the whole way.

Once he was gone Lucy could no longer hold any of it in anymore and just cried. Her tears flowed out of her and they didn't seem like they would ever stop. Her screams were muffled by hands but she could still be heard. Plue ran to his master's side in hope cheer her up but no dance would help her this time. "Lucy?" Happy was still there in the apartment, he hadn't gone back with Natsu because he wanted to try and explain things himself. "I know you're mad but Natsu really didn't mean to do that. You know he wouldn't do something like that. Natsu really cares about you Lucy."

Lucy hiccupped, one hand going up to try and wipe the tears away but more fell in their place. "You're wrong, Happy. If Natsu really did care about me then he shouldn't have done something like this or at the very least he would have apologized. But he didn't so that just proves that I don't mean anything to him. I'm just some girl that he can use when he's bored." she gathered all the letters and held them close to her heart. Only a few had burnt and most of the burns were on the edges. At least the letters had survived but she could only wish the box had as well.

Happy frowned, he felt like he was about to cry himself. "No, you're wrong. Natsu doesn't view you like that. He really does care about you!"

"That's enough, Happy." Lucy didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"No, you have to listen," Happy couldn't just leave with her thinking like this. "He does care. He cares about you a lot because...because...because Natsu is in love with you!" Lucy froze, nearly dropping the letters back onto the floor. She slowly turned herself around to face the blue cat, eye still shedding tears and now held a look of shock in them instead of anger. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, Natsu wanted to tell you himself. That's why we came here tonight. That trick he was showing Plue was how he was planning to confess to you," by this point Happy was in tears himself. He hated it when his friends fought and seeing his best friend get hurt like that really bothered him. "He was going to write how much he loved you in his fire but then the flames got away from him and they landed on the box. He really didn't mean to do it." he kept trying to get Lucy to forgive Natsu. He didn't want to see them fight like this.

"Happy..." Lucy walked over to the flying blue cat that was crying in the middle of her room and placed a soft hand on his head. "I know Natsu didn't mean it but I can't forgive him until he apologizes and understands that he needs to be more considerate of others." she spoke softly, her eyes were red from her tears. "Do you understand?"

Happy was not like Lucy, he still had tears in his eyes as he gave her a slow nod. "I got it," he flew slowly out the window like his friend did before and turned back to face Lucy. "So if Natsu apologized do you think you'll forgive him?" he asked with hope shinning in his eyes.

Lucy sighed and sat down on her bed. "I'm not sure if I could completely forgive him but it will be a start."

Happy nodded. "I see," he flew out the window and into the dark night, his wings flapping as fast as they could so he could go home and tell Natsu what he needed to do to get Lucy to forgive him.

Once he was gone Lucy let out another long sigh. She put the letters in the desk drawer that held her novel inside it before changing into her pajamas and jumping onto her bed in a defeated slump. "Come here, Plue." she picked up her spirit and set him down next to her. "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Puun." he gave her an answer.

"Yeah, I thought so." Lucy sighed and rolled over onto her side so that she could look up at the moon. Plue went back to the spirit world with a soft poof, leaving her alone with her thoughts. "So Natsu is in love with me?" her eyes looked at the moon that was shinning into her bedroom window and right on her face. "Go figure." she threw the blankets over her in hopes she could just forget about this whole mess but she knew life wasn't that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

With heavy footsteps Lucy made her way to the Guild. She knew if she stayed home it was likely someone else would come to see what was wrong with her and she did not want that. She just wanted to be alone right now so she decided she was going to take a mission by herself and get away for a while. She just needed to get this anger out of her and then after Natsu apologized could things go back to normal. Until then she just needed to be alone. "Here goes nothing." with a deep breath she pushed open the doors and walked inside. She had been expecting things to get really quite and have all eyes on her but only a handful of people looked up before going back to what they were doing before. The Guild didn't hold an awkward atmosphere so she could only assume that no one knew about the fight she had with Natsu last night.

With slow footsteps she headed towards the request board. She wanted to get a mission fast before anyone noticed that she and Natsu weren't speaking. Even now she could see that he was watching her from his seat at the bar, his seat was the one that she normally sat in. She figured that he must have been waiting for her. His eyes would go from her to the floor every few seconds but she didn't bother to care about that. Until he apologized to her she wouldn't acknowledge his presences.

With that in her mind she walked to the request board and let her eyes travel over the papers that were waiting to be taken down. She knew that she couldn't take a mission like the ones she normal goes on but she needed one that would be long, within her ability to do, and pay enough for her rent. Her eyes were still scanning the request board, looking over every paper that came into view. So far there was nothing that was catching her attention. Either the pay was to low or it was a mission that she knew couldn't be done alone.

"Hey Lucy." she had to stop herself from jumping at his voice, she hadn't heard him get up from his seat and follow her. Mentally she told herself to keep calm and just act like she hadn't heard him. "How are you?" his voice seemed heavy and from his tone she could detect he was nervous but she wouldn't turn around. No matter what he said or did she wouldn't acknowledge him until he apologized. "So...wanna go on a mission? I saw a really good one this morning when I came in," he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the request. He must of thought her not screaming and hitting him meant she had forgiven him. "What do you say? Wanna do it, just you and me?" he flashed her a big smile but Lucy wasn't falling for it. She wouldn't let that goofy grin get to her today.

With little effort she got his hand off her shoulder and moved away from his touch. Her hand grabbing the first request she could reach and headed for Mirajane. "I would like to do this job," she cast a sideways glare his way and scoffed. "By myself." she turned her attention back on Mira and completely off of Natsu. He hadn't apologized but instead tried to act like nothing had happened at all and it just made her mood worsen.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Mira sent her a worried look. "This mission is dangerous and I think it would be better if you brought someone along with you." she gestured behind her where a nervous Natsu was giving her hopefully eyes.

Lucy however merely rolled hers. "Fine, I'll bring someone." she didn't miss the hopefully puppy dog look on Natsu's face when she said that. "Wendy! Levy-Chan! Want to go on a mission with me?" she called out to the two girls and from the corner of her eyes saw Natsu curl up into a fetal position and sulk in the corner.

"Sure, Lu-Chan." Levy came skipping over with Wendy and Charle following close behind.

"What's the mission, Lucy?" Wendy asked her with an innocent grin. Somehow looking at Wendy's happy face made Lucy feel not so anger.

"Let's see," she hadn't read the paper, she only grabbed it because it was the closes one near her when Natsu had been bothering her. "It looks like there's a mirror that has to be destroyed. Supposedly it's cursed so the owner of it wants wizards to take care of it," she read over the other details, most of which were the directions to get to the client's house and what town it was in. Soon enough her eyes went to the reward and she nearly lost her balance at the sight. "The reward is 100,000,000 million jewels!"

"It's how much!" Levy grabbed the paper to see for herself about the reward. "I-I don't believe it." she felt ready to faint.

"So much money..." Even Wendy couldn't wrap her mind around such a giant reward.

"Mira, is this correct?" Lucy looked to the white-haired woman for some insight about this job.

"I'm afraid so," Mirajane only sighed and gave them all a worried look. "Normally rewards are only that much belong on the second floor for S-Class missions but when we called the client he said it wasn't an S-Class and belonged here on this floor."

"And the Master approved of this?" Levy was questioned her this time. No matter how she tried she couldn't make sense of this request.

"That, I did." Makarov jumped down from the second floor and landed on the bar table, sitting Indian style with his staff behind him like always. "The client was very clear in saying that this mission belonged on the first floor and if that is what they want then it is what must be done."

"But still..." Wendy was looking from the mission paper to their Master with a worried gaze. "Doesn't it seem weird?

Makarov nodded, "That it does. Actually I've been waiting for someone to take this mission. I'm curious about this mirror and why it has such a high reward." he looked at the three girls in front of him and knew they would need help with this mission. "Of course with such a high reward means that this mission could get dangerous so I suggest you bring someone else along."

"I'll go!" Natsu was there in a flash, a giant grin back on his face.

"No way in hell." Lucy scoffed and turned away from the Dragon Slayer, causing him to frown and give her the sad puppy dog eyes once more.

Levy and Wendy were confused, they have never seen Lucy act that way with Natsu before. "What's wrong with Lucy?" Wendy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Levy had never seen the blonde act this way before and it worried her.

"It looks like Natsu has done something to make Lucy anger," Makarov could only sigh at how his children were acting and scanned the Guild. "Gajeel," he called to the metal man off on the far end of the bar. "How about you go with these girls on this mission. It has a nice reward and I'm sure it'll have a lot of action."

Gajeel grinned, "Why not. Sounds interesting." he was chewing on a screw as he said all this, his partner Lily was flying next to him as the two headed their way.

"Then it's decided. You four will go on this mission." Makarov nodded, signing off that he approved this mission and for these four mages to go on it.

"Well I guess we better get moving." Levy suggested, suddenly the air around them was starting to feel heavy and she wanted to get out of their fast before things got even worse.

"Yes." Wendy agreed, she wanted to get away from this heavy feeling as well.

"Wait a minute." Natsu jumped in front of them, stopping them from leaving. "Lucy, can we talk? Please?"

For the first time since she entered the Guild she was looking directly at Natsu. "What about?"

"What else? About this mission." Natsu frowned, not understanding what else she could be thinking of.

Lucy took in a deep breath and removed her gaze from him. "If that's all you want to talk about then I don't want to hear it." she didn't give him a chance to continue. She walked around him without a second glance and headed for the doors, her new teammates following closely behind her. She wouldn't listen to him about anything unless it had to do with him apologizing. So far he's had two chances and he's wasted both of them.

"Lucy?" Levy ran up to her best friend, looking at her with concern in her eyes. "What was that about? Natsu is really worried about you and you acted like he's some stranger." she didn't understand what could have caused this sudden change in her friend that is usually so warm and friendly.

"Later." Lucy didn't feel like talking right now. She would explain everything later but for now she just wanted to go home, pack her stuff, and get this mission started already so she could get her frustration and anger out.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched Lucy walk out the doors and away from him. He knew she was still mad at him, it was pretty obvious with how coldly she treated him before. He knew he messed up last night but he had thought if he gave her the night to sleep it off she would come back to the Guild as her normal cheerful self. Instead she treated him like they were total strangers and it seemed like she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. Even when he offered to go with her on this mission, telling her how worried he was he was shot down and ignored. "Argh! This is so annoying!" he yelled, clenching his head in his hands. "I'm going too!" he didn't care if she didn't want him, he would go on that mission even if it killed him.<p>

"I wouldn't do that," Makarov used his magic to make his arm bigger, his giant hand wrapping around Natsu's frantic movie body and pulled him back to the bar. He sat him down in the seat before he could go running off and make an even mess of things. "If you go after her you'll only make things worse and I really don't think you want to make Lucy even angrier." he said with a drink in his hand and a knowing look on his face.

"But Lucy and I are a team and we're friends. We're supposed to do jobs together." he clenched both his hands into tight fists, staring at them both in hopes they would give him some type of clue or answer or something that could help him.

"Yes, but Lucy is upset and because of something you have done so I suggest you leave her alone right now." Makarov told him, gulping down his drink and letting out a deep sigh.

"But..." Natsu unclenched his hands and looked at his two palms. "I can't." he said it no louder than a whisper but Makarov and Mira still heard him.

"Natsu," Mira gave him an encouraging smile. "Can you tell us exactly what you did that made Lucy so angry?"

"Yeah, what you do this time?" Natsu frowned when he heard Gray coming up behind him.

"It would seem your stupidity has caused a fellow member of our team to become upset." Erza crossed her arms and glared down at her pink-haired friend, making him shiver in fear. "So tell us what you did to make Lucy angry and I may just let you go unpunished." Natsu felt his whole body start to shake in fear so much that he couldn't get the words out.

"I can tell you." Happy said, making them all gather around him so he could tell them the story of what took place last night.

"You moron!" Erza was the first to react. She sent Natsu flying into the wall with one punch and had her sword already out to do more damage.

"It's no wonder Lucy's so angry." Gray could only shake his head and watched as Erza beat up Natsu. "He deserves every punch that Erza gives him." he added.

"I feel sorry for Lucy," Mira let out a long sigh and frowned. "I know her mother meant a lot to her. From what I've heard the two were very close and those letter are what helps Lucy deal with the pain of losing her mother."

"It does?" Natsu escaped Erza's grip and went running to Mira. "How come I've never heard of this before?" this whole time that he's known Lucy he's never once heard her say that before.

"Did you ever ask?" Gray questioned him, one eyebrow raised as they waited for an answer.

Natsu thought over every talk he's ever had with Lucy and not once did he ever ask her about her life before coming to Fairy Tail. "I didn't." Natsu frowned, hanging his head in shame. He hadn't ever asked about Lucy's home life. He knew she had lost her mother when she was still a child and then she had lost her father too so he figured she didn't want to talk about either of them because of the pain.

"And this is where the real problem comes," Makarov looked at all his children and gave them his knowledge. "Lucy and Natsu share a common bond, you both have lost someone very special to you but there is one big difference between you two," he gave Natsu a hard look that caused the fire mage to gulp. "You still have hope of seeing Igneel again but Lucy does not have that hope. She lost not only her mother but her father as well, she is lonely and because of what you did Natsu you caused that pain of losing a loved one to increase."

Natsu felt like the worst type of person at this point. How could he have been so stupid. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You should apologize." Happy told him, flying in front of his good friend. "I talked to Lucy last night and she said that if you just apologize it will make things better." he sent his friend a smile in hopes to cheer him up.

"Apologize?" Natsu repeated the word and ran one hand through his hair. "I don't think a regular apology will work old friend." he knew if he wanted to get Lucy to stop being mad at him he would have to do something extra special to show her just how sorry he was.

"Why don't you try confessing again?" Happy suggested.

"That's a wonderful, idea." Mira cupped both her hands together and her eyes started to sparkle as her mind went off about the two. "After Lucy comes back from this mission you could surprise her with a romantic getaway just for you two and there you can confess your undying love for her!" she squealed at the sight of the two finally getting together and in such a romantic way.

Natsu thought over this idea and shook his head. "No, I don't think now it the right time to do that. Maybe the trip to cheer her up but I don't think now's the time to tell her my feelings." he bite his lower lip as he tried to think of more ideas to cheer Lucy up. Sure he had been planning on confessing last night with his fire. He was going to write "I Love You, Lucy" in a giant heart, exactly like how Mira showed him to do, once she came out of the bath but then that stupid flame got away from him and caused this whole mess.

"Why not?" Happy gave him a confused look. "Lucy is already expecting you to confess so why not just do it?"

"What?" Natsu nearly fell out of his chair. "Why is Lucy expecting me to do that?"

"Because I told her that's the reason you went to her house last night." Happy gave him another confused look.

"You did what!" Natsu felt his body catch on fire as he jumped to his feet. He couldn't believe Happy had done that to him. Sure he had planned on telling her last night before that big mess happened but that was when he still had a chance with her, now he would be lucky if she ever wanted to be his friend again.

"So Lucy knows that Natsu is in love with her?" Erza said out loud, thinking over this new piece of information.

"It looks that way." Mirajane nodded, wiping some glasses clean as they all watched Natsu pull his hair out.

"Hey, wait a minute." Gray just realized something. "Since Lucy knows that Natsu is in love with her and she still acted so coldly towards him doesn't that mean that she basically rejected him?"

Mira dropped the glasses she had been cleaning and had a horrified look on her face. "No! No, no, no, no! Don't ever say that!" she cried out, the thoughts of Natsu and Lucy never getting together were slowly seeping into her head.

"You made her cry again." Happy told him.

"Gray, that was incredibly rude." Erza scolded the ice mage for his behavior. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"What? I was just saying." Gray only rolled his eyes, not seeing the big deal. "Besides I doubt Natsu really cares what I think." he turned his attention of the fire Dragon and cried out in shock when he saw the usual happy active mage was lying on the floor in a defeated slump, all the color drained out of his body.

"Lucy rejected me..." he muttered as he slowly started to fade away from the world.

"Ah! Gray killed Natsu!" Happy cried, running around the Guild in circles.

"Oh boy," Makarov sighed, one hand on his cheek as he watched Mirajane cry, Erza start to beat Gray for saying such a horrible thing, and Natsu still fading away. "This is an even bigger problem than I originally thought." he rubbed his chin, trying to think of some idea that could help make this problem go away. "Happy," he called to the crying blue cat. "I want you to join Lucy and her team. Make sure they finish early so Lucy can come back and forgive Natsu already. I'm worried if the Guild is left like this it'll be a real problem." he could already see the council screaming at him because of Guild acting like wild animals and destroying cities in their emotional state.

Happy sniffled and gave the master a salute. "Aye sir!" he flew out of the Guild at top speed and headed for the train station. If he was lucky they shouldn't have left yet and he could join them before they do.

Makarov watched him go and grinned, he hoped with this mission Lucy would come back with a clear head and be able to at least talk with Natsu. "Now then..." he turned his attention back to the four members that were still acting as crazy as they were before. "What am I supposed to do about this?" He was too old to be dealing with this sort of things and how he wished he was already retired so he could be by the beach and relax for once. "Macao, go back to being the Guild Master. Please!" Makarov cried over to his friend with hopeful eyes.

"No can do," Macao shook his head no. "I'm never doing that job again. It's all on you Master."

Makarov couldn't help but cry at those words. "I'm never going to be able to retire!"

* * *

><p>"Natsu did what?" Levy gasped out in shock once her best friend had finished her story. She hadn't been expecting those words to come out of her mouth. "And he still hasn't apologized?" she had no clue that Natsu could be so cruel.<p>

"Yep." Lucy nodded, saying she still had yet to receive an apology.

"Hmph," Gajeel scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I told you that pinky was an idiot." Lucy agreed with him completely.

"Even so, that doesn't seem like Natsu." Wendy was used the kind and caring boy that always seemed to go out of his way to make sure that his friends were safe.

"Honestly, what a fool." Charle walked on the ground next to Wendy and could only shake her head at the story.

"For such a determined fighter he is quite slow when it comes to everyday situations." Lily added in his own comments as he walked behind Gajeel.

"That's Natsu for you." Happy said from his spot on Lucy's shoulder, eating a nice fish he had caught earlier in the week. He had caught up with the group just as they were about to get on the train and after explaining that the Master told him to come he joined them on their journey.

"I say he needs a good whack to the head to wake him up." Levy huffed out.

Gajeel let out a deep chuckle. "I'd be happy to lend a hand with that." he grinned, already thinking of how much fun this would be.

"Erza already beat you to it." Happy told them, remembering the hits Natsu took after Erza learned what he did.

Lucy couldn't help but have a bitter smile on her face. She was glad that her friends were sticking up for her but that didn't mean she wanted Natsu to get hurt. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, all she wanted from him was an apology. Was that really so hard? "Hey guys, let's just forget about this whole mess for a moment while we're on this mission."

"Are you sure, Lu-Chan?" Levy walked next to her best friend's side and grabbed her hand. "If you want we can stop at a nice cafe or bookstore and talk about this. It might help you." she suggested, giving her a smile in hopes to cheer her up.

Lucy however only shook her head. "Thanks Levy but the only thing that will help me will be when Natsu apologizes for being a total moron. So until then I want to focus on this mission and kick some butt so I can get this anger out of me." she glared straight ahead, wishing some bad guys would show up so she could vent already.

"Now you're talking my language, Bunny-Girl." Gajeel had to admit he was glad he came on this mission. It was like the old man had said it would be, interesting.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Charle asked. It felt like they had been walking in circles since they got off the train.

"Let's see," Lucy took out the job request and a map of the area. "According to this the client's house should be just up that hill." she pointed to the steep hill that was only a few feet away from them. If she tried hard enough she could see the very tip of client's roof.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Levy pushed her forward and they all began the walk up the hill, leaving behind the town they had just crossed through and heading towards their job. "This hill sure is steep." Levy said as she planted her feet firmly in the ground so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"You're right." Wendy was doing the same as her, keeping her feet down in the ground so she wouldn't go rolling down the hill.

"It's almost like we're going into a whole other place." Lucy commented, putting more power into her feet and suddenly regretted wearing hills.

"Something doesn't smell right about this." Gajeel said, his eyes scanning the area as they continued their climb. His senses were picking up on strange scents that were making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"We should all be on guard." Lily added, his own eyes scanning the area as he contemplated if he should transform into his true form or not.

"Look, I see the top." Levy pointed to the very tip of the hill and it had them all running at the sight. They wanted to get down already and rest their feet. With a burst of speed they all ran to the very top and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached it and knew that their horrible climb was over. However once they looked ahead of them that sigh of relief was sucked right back in.

"You have got to be kidding!" Lucy gasped in horror.

"Is that for real?" Happy couldn't believe what was seeing.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel and Lily couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way." Wendy put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What on earth?" Charle's eyes were as big a plates, her fur started to stand on edge at the sight.

"Is this really it?" Levy for the life of her couldn't figure out what she was looking at.

"This is the client's house!" Lucy grabbed the paper with the home address and sadly according to the map this was the place. The house in front of them was old and worn down, it looked like a house you would see in old horror films that everyone knew had some crazy psycho killer inside but they still went in anyways. The paint was all but gone, the windows were broken or not there at all. The wood was falling off and it looked ready to collapses at any moment.

"Bunny-Girl, did you get us lost?" Gajeel growled at her. He was going to be so pissed off if they had taken a wrong turn.

"No, I didn't." Lucy showed them the address and the map. "It says this is the place." she gulped when she saw another piece of wood fall from the house and land with a low thud on the ground. "Although I wish it didn't." she suddenly had the urge to run home and get a different request. One that wasn't so scary.

"Well if this is the place then we got no choice," Gajeel was the first to walk down the hill and head towards the old home. Lily followed after him soon enough, leaving behind the girls and Happy to stare and shake on the hill.

"Y-You know it's probably not haunted." Lucy said with a nervous giggled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Levy tried to convince herself of this but it wasn't working.

Wendy wanted to cry at all of this. "I hate ghost!"

"Enough of this," Charle flew up to their faces and frowned. "We accepted this mission so now we have to complete it."

The three girls had to hold back their squeals of fear as they walked down the hill and headed for the creepy house that seemed to get scarier as they got closer and closer to it. "Say, Happy?" Lucy looked to the blue cat on her shoulder. "You've been on a lot of missions. Have you ever seen a ghost before?" she gulped, hoping his answer would be no.

Happy shook his head. "No, I haven't." Lucy sighed with relief. "But that's because I was with Natsu the whole time. He says that ghosts don't like Dragon Slayers."

Lucy couldn't help but frown. "Well then we don't need to worry. We have two Dragon Slayers so any ghost that comes our way will run in terror once they see them."

Happy was the one frowning this time. "Lucy do you still hate Natsu?"

She sighed at his question. "No, I don't hate him."

"But last night you said-" she stopped him before he could continue.

"I know what I said last night and I know it was wrong of me to say that but it was also wrong of him to act like nothing happened. So until he apologizes for what he did I'm not going to talk to him." she looked up at the sky that only moments ago was a nice clear blue but was now becoming cloudy and dark. It was matching her mood perfectly.

"Hey old man," they reached the house and saw that only an old man sitting in a rocking chair, wearing an old black cloak was sitting in front of the house. "Did you send this request?" Gajeel took the paper from Lucy and showed it to the old rocking man.

"That I did." he gave a slow nod, his chair still rocking.

"You said you wanted us to destroy a mirror, is that correct?" Levy came next, her eyes studying the old man.

"Yes, but destroying the mirror is only one of the tasks that I have asked for." the old man was speaking in riddles and it bothered them.

"What do you mean?" Lucy took back the paper and read it all over. "The request says to only destroy a mirror and nothing else."

"You will understand more once you go inside and look at the mirror." he gestured to the front of the house that had the door wide open, just waiting for them to walk inside.

Wendy gulped at the sight and hid behind Lucy in fear, her hands gripping the blondes. "What exactly is this mirror?" none of them were sure they wanted know.

The old man only kept rocking in his chair. "It is a special mirror that can show you what true darkness is without you being consumed by it."

"Darkness?" Lucy didn't like how he said any of that. "Levy, can you stay outside and called the Master on your crystal. I want to ask him more about this mission." she whispered to the blue-haired teen.

"Ok, but what about you?" Levy asked, worry and fear shining in her eyes.

"We will go inside and check out this stupid mirror." Gajeel answered for her.

"You're going inside?" Levy gasped out.

"He's right," Lucy nodded. "It's our job and we have to do it. At the very least we should check it out until we hear back from the Master."

"If you say so." Levy watched her friends with worry shining in her eyes as she got out her crystal to call their Master and ask more about this mission. None of it was making sense to any of them and had them all worried.

While Levy did that Lucy and the others walked inside the old house and looked around. The place was dark, it looked like it didn't even had electricity. The halls were lit by old torches that seemed ready to blow out at any moment. The whole place was bare of any furniture, all that was in there was an old mirror that was leaning up against the wall and right in front of them the moment they stepped inside the house.

"Is that it?" Wendy asked, clingy to Lucy.

"Looks like it." Gajeel nodded, his eyes looking all around the house. Something was right about this.

"Hey guys," Lucy walked towards the mirror, her face scrunches up to get a better look at it. "Is it me or is something moving in the mirror?" she leaned closer to mirror, trying to see what exactly it was that was moving.

"I don't see anything?" Happy said, flying just above Lucy's head.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're-Ahh!" her screams of terror could be heard all over. A hand came out of the mirror, grabbing her own hand and started to pull her inside the mirror.

"Lucy!" Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily all jumped into action, grabbing her before she disappeared and pulled her back before she was sucked in.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Gajeel grunted as he tried pulling the blonde of the mirror. Even with his strength he was having a difficult time getting her out.

"I don't know but pull harder!" Charle cried, her wings flapping as hard as they could but it was no use, the hold on Lucy wasn't breaking.

"We have to try harder." Wendy groaned, digging her feet into the old floor and putting all her power into getting Lucy back.

"You guys!' Levy heard all the screams and came running in to help but it was too late. Soon enough the mirror started to grow a bright red color and before long it sucked everyone inside. "Everyone!" Levy ran to the mirror, banging on the glass but it was no use. It solid once more and all her friends were stuck inside. "No, this can't happen." she cried, trying to think of anything that could help save her friends but she was coming up empty. She could do nothing more but cry and pray for her friends to come back safe and sound.

Outside the old house the old man listened to Levy's cries of sorrow as he stared up at the cloudy sky. "And so it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy felt like she was going to lose whatever was in her stomach if things didn't stop spinning. She didn't know what was happening, first she got sucked into a mirror and now she was inside it spinning around like it was some messed up amusement park ride. Her head had gone completely blank and her body felt as heavy as steel. She didn't understand anything that was happening and she just wanted it all to stop.

Her wish was granted sooner than she expected. The spinning had finally come to an end when she crashed landed face first on a cold stone floor. She groaned in pain and tried getting up but she was pushed back down by her friends as they all landed on her. Her body shook in pain as she cried out in pain into the cold floor. "You guys...please...get off me!" she cried to them to get off of her before she stopped breathing.

"Sorry Lucy." Wendy quickly jumped off her and helped her up once everyone was finally off of her.

"It's fine." Lucy just waved it off as she leaned against a nearby wall and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Where are we anyways?" Gajeel asked and for the first time they all looked around and realized that they weren't in the old house anymore. In fact it looked more like they were inside a castle instead of a house.

"I'm not sure." Wendy answered, her arms holding Charle close to her as she tried to stop herself from shaking in fear.

"Perhaps I can explain." they all gasped when they saw there was another Lucy standing in front of them.

"There are two Lucy!" Happy gasped out in shock.

"Are we back in Edolas?" Gajeel asked his partner.

Lily shook his head. "This place doesn't feel like it nor does it have the same scent. This is a different world, one that I don't know of." he answered with a deep frown on his face.

"Please, do not be alarmed. You are not in any danger, at least not at the moment." the Lucy of this world told them.

"What do you mean now?" Lucy didn't like how her counterpart worded that. Also she was bothered by how she was dressed. On her body was a red dress that fit her body perfectly, two straps were on her thin shoulders and her hair was tied up with black and red ribbons. The dress itself when down to her feet that were covered with black flats, one her left ring finger was a gold band with a red diamond in the center. Around her neck was a black choker that had a red dragon broche on it and it seemed to be glowing.

"Please there is not much time, but believe me when I say that I mean you no harm." The Lucy of this world gave them a desperate look. "You are in the world of the mirror. This is Mirror Earth, it is a place that is opposite of your own world. Much like Edolas and the other worlds that coexist together." Mirror Lucy explained.

"Other worlds?" Charle questioned, wondering more about this place and what this Lucy was talking about.

"Please you must believe me or else...!" Mirror Lucy stopped when the sound of a door being opened and footsteps headed their way.

"Or else what?" Happy asked, wanting to know what could happen but Mirror Lucy shook her head. She put a finger to her mouth, telling them all to be quite and motioned for them to follow her. They didn't have much of a choice and followed after her, all hiding behind a wall just as she pulled a giant cloak over their heads. "This is an enchanted cloak. It blocks out all sight, sound, and smell from the enemy but you all must remain perfectly still and try not to move or else we'll be seen. If you move he will be able to detect your body heat and we'll be discovered. Once he is gone you will all be able to move freely and once then I want you all to get as far away from here as possible." Mirror Lucy explained as the footsteps grew louder and closer to them.

"What exactly are we hiding from?' Lucy asked her mirror counterpart, trying to keep her body as still as possible but it was hard to do when it was so crowded inside the cloak.

"Right now you are inside the castle of the ruler of this world." Mirror Lucy told them, her own body was completely still as she stood against the wall while the other were fighting to stay as still as stone.

"Just who is this ruler?" Gajeel asked, wondering how much longer he was going to have to keep still. He hated being in cramped places, it made all the smells around him go into his nose and give him a giant headache.

"You will see soon enough." Mirror Lucy's voice went low to an almost undetectable tone that told them all to be quite and still because the enemy was here. The final footsteps were heard as the owner of them walked out from around the corner and revealed to them who it was.

"No way." Gajeel wanted to laugh and groan all at the same time.

"You must be joking." Charle scoffed.

"This is certainly unexpected." Lily crossed his arms and stood his ground. He seemed to be the only one other than Mirror Lucy that wasn't having a hard time keeping their body from moving.

"This can't be." Wendy gasped, her eyes growing wide from shock.

"What kind of nightmare world have we walked into?" Happy wanted to cry at what he was seeing.

"Natsu...?" Lucy gasped when she saw the Natsu of this world walk out from around the corner and head straight for the mirror. He was dressed in black jacket with a white under shirt on underneath and black gloves covered his hands. The bottom part of him had dark blue pants, black boots with red streaks on them. What was even weirder that Lucy noticed was that he wasn't wearing the scarf Igneel had given him.

"You all seem shock." Mirror Lucy gave them all a quick glance before she looked back at Mirror Natsu.

"Of course we are," Gajeel groaned, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep his balance. "You expect us to believe this shrimp is the ruler of this world?" he didn't care if he was looking at it or being told it, there was no way that he would believe Natsu could rule the world. The pink-haired mage didn't have it in him.

"Perhaps not the one in your world but the one born here is the ruler and all creations are under his control." Mirror Lucy explained, her eyes growing sad with every word she spoke. "Please, just wait a little longer. He should be leaving soon and I shall explain everything then." she reassured them that answers would come soon if they just waited a little while longer.

"Hmm?" Mirror Natsu had both his hands shoved into his pants pockets, a deep frown on his face as he stared at the mirror. "Someone with magic power has been near this mirror." with one swift movement he had his right hand out of his pocket and they all watched as it burned a bright red color, the mirror soon started to glow the same color. It glowed a bright red that made all but Mirror Natsu cover their eyes from the bright light. "So that old fool brought mages from the other world."

"It's Levy!" Lucy gasped when she saw her best friend sitting down in front of the mirror and crying.

_**X**_

_"Everyone...where did you go?" Levy whimpered, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes and staring into the mirror, not knowing that someone was looking back. "Please, you have to come back. You can't be gone!" her cries increased. Her fists slamming down hard on the floor next to her, causing it to break under her pressure. _

_**X**_

"So she lost her friends to the mirror?" the imagine of Levy disappeared and the mirror returned back to normal, revealing to them the amused grin on Mirror Natsu's face. "How fun. It looks like that old man is still trying to beat me and it looks like the wizards from the other world were lost to the mirror's power," he put his palm flat on the mirror's glass and his grinned doubled in size. "Now where could they have gone to I wonder?" he turned around and stared straight ahead at the group. Everyone under the cloak was frozen in fear, they weren't even blinking at this point for free that he might see them. "They're in the palace somewhere." he moved his gaze up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, his nose twitches every so often. "Guards! Come here!" he called and in an instant two guards dressed in black and red with a dragon symbol on their backs and chest appeared.

"You called, Master." they both answered, their tones lifeless and dull.

Lucy gasped, "It's Jet and Droy." the guards were Levy's teammates. Her brown eyes began to shine with tears when she saw the blank looks on their faces and saw around their necks were collars that obvious kept them from freely using their magic.

"We have some visitors in the palace that showed up unannounced. Be sure to get rid of them and make sure that no one will ever be able to identify their bodies once you're done. I don't want another rebel army coming to attack, they're so boring it's not even fun to play with them anymore." Mirror Natsu grinned when he saw them nod and go off running into the palace hallways, not a word came out of their mouths the whole time and that was just the way he liked it.

"Now that this little problem is taken care of, I think it's time to enjoy myself." he walked away with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, Lucy! Where are you?" he called out, walking away from the mirror and went around the corner, still calling out for the Lucy of this world.

"I have to go, he is calling for me." Mirror Lucy said with a bitter smile on her face.

"You're not actually going to go to him, are you?" Lucy looked at her counterpart like she was crazy.

"I have too. If I do not he will find you and then your coming here will have been for nothing." Mirror Lucy moved away from the wall and got out from under the cloak. "If you want to learn the truth go to the Guild and ask those who are there to explain things for you. Be sure you keep the cloak on until you are inside. If the guards find you they will not stop until every last one of you is dead."

"Lucy! I can smell you. What are you waiting for?" Mirror Lucy cringed when his words reached her but she did not let it bother her for long. "Please, we are all counting on you." and with that said she ran off to the direction of where Mirror Natsu was waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are." Mirror Natsu suddenly appeared and pulled Mirror Lucy towards him. "Where were you? Didn't you hear me calling for you?" he kissed her left hand. "You know you're supposed to come immediately when I call." he leaned in closer, causing her to back into the cold wall behind her.

"I know, but I was worried because I saw you summoned Jet and Droy. I wasn't sure what I should do." Mirror Lucy replied, keeping her tone even as Mirror Natsu leaned in even closer. "You ordered me to remain in our room when the guards are out." she spoke softly, her eyes glancing down at the floor every so often.

"That is true," Mirror Natsu held an amused grin on his face as he leaned his face in closer to hers. "I did tell you that, but for all I know you could lying. Now you wouldn't lie to me, would you Lucy?" he moved one hand up to twirl around a strand of her bright blonde hair around his finger. "You aren't planning something against me now, are you?" he smiled, almost like he was taunting her.

"No...of course not." Mirror Lucy moved her head away and her free hand up to her necklace. "You know I cannot."

"That's right," Mirror Natsu pushed her all the way up against the wall so that she had no room left to move. "You are mine and mine alone so you should act like a good and proper wife to me." he grabbed her hand in his, the other hand holding her cheek to hold her still as he leaned in and placed a deep kiss onto her lips. The action caused her to stiffen up and moan and was creating an awkward moment for the others that were watching. Lucy was blushing furiously as she covered Wendy's eyes while Gajeel plugged her ears so she couldn't hear or see any of this.

"Natsu..." Mirror Lucy gasped out when she could finally breath again.

"Good girl," Mirror Natsu caressed her cheek and grinned. "Come with me. We have a few important matters that need to be discuss." and with a swift grab of her hand he led her away from the group and out of sight. Their footsteps were slowly starting to disappear until not even Gajeel could hear them with his enhanced hearing.

When they were sure the coast was clear Lucy let out a deep growl. "That jerk! How dare he act all high and mighty!" she kicked the wall next to her, wishing she had something to punch. Namely Mirror Natsu's face. She just wanted to slap that grin off his face for good. She had met many men like him when she was still living with her father and every single one of those stuck up perverts were men she hated. All those times she met with them it took all she had not to summon one of her spirits and attack them.

"It looks like this Natsu is one twisted freak of nature." Gajeel commented and shuddered when he thought about the interaction that went on between Mirror Natsu and Mirror Lucy. He was not a fan of seeing other people make-out in front of him.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She remembered when she first met Gajeel and how he was like.

"Aye." Happy agreed, rolling his own eyes.

"Shut up you two!" Gajeel cried, ready to hit them both.

"Enough fooling around," Charle scolded them. "We have to get out of here before we are discovered."

"She's right. We need to hurry." Lily added in.

"But how do we do that?" Wendy asked, not really sure how it was going to work. The cloak was cramped enough with them just standing together and if they moved it was highly possible that one or all of them would be seen.

"Well we just have to keep close and hope for the best." Lucy gave them their one and only option. They needed to get out of this place and to the Guild if they wanted answers and to do that they needed to use the cloak to make their escape. Sadly that meant standing as close as possible and creating some awkwardness between the group. "On my mark we head for the closes door." she said and everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan because of right now they had no other choice but that. "Ok...1...2...3!" She and everyone else moved as quickly and as carefully as they could. It would cause a real problem if they were discovered now so they had to all work together and get out of there.

"There's a door!" Happy cheered when he saw an old wooden door that hopefully lead to the outside and not some other room.

"Let's head for it." Charle said from her spot on Wendy's shoulder. Each cat was on top of the three mages because it was easy for them to move without them worrying about stepping on the small cats. Lucy was in front, Wendy in the middle, and Gajeel was in the back.

Lucy reached for the door handled but realized they had a small problem facing them. "I can't get a good grip on the handle." as long as she was under the cloak she couldn't get the handle to turn. She needed to stick her hand out of the cloak but that would allow Mirror Natsu to smell her scent and then he would know they were in this world.

"Just do it fast Bunny-Girl." Gajeel growled, he was getting tired of hiding and moving around like this. He was used to working in the shadows but this was ridiculous.

Lucy just rolled her knees but agreed. She just needed to do this fast enough that her scent wouldn't linger to long. She put her hand on the handle and slowly she let her hand become uncovered by the magical fabric long enough for her to get a good grip and open the door.

Only she didn't do it fast enough because Gajeel literally picked her and Wendy up, making them jump out the door and nearly fall over. "About damn time." he muttered, walking along the empty roads and still holding the two girls in his arms. He was annoyed at moving at such a slow pace and decided to take things into his own hands, literally.

"Well I suppose this is one way to get around." Lucy commented, not really sure what to say about this situation. The last time Gajeel put his hands on her was when he was beating her so it was a little weird to have him carry her around.

"Honestly, how rude." Charle crossed her two paws and frowned at the iron man's actions. She was not impressed at how he was handling her friends.

"Shut up. We're making better time than we would have if I let you two weaklings walk on your own." he growled, not pleased that they were talking about him.

"He is right." Lily couldn't help but agree with his partner. They were moving much faster than before and appeared to be in less danger as well.

"I guess so." Happy however wasn't sure what to think about this situation.

Charle just huffed and turned away. She was repositioned to Gajeel's left shoulder and Lily and Happy sat on his right shoulder. Lucy was being held around the waist with his right arm and Wendy was the same but on his left. "I still think it was rude," she looked down at her human partner to see what she thought of all this but noticed the blue-haired girl had a worried look on her face. "Wendy?" she called out, worried for her friend.

"Is something wrong?" Happy asked and soon everyone was looking at the young girl.

"The town..." she whispered, her small voice held a worry edge to it. "Where are all the people?"

Everyone turned their attention back to the town and noticed that the streets were empty. There was no one in sight. Not a single person or animal was walking the streets.

"It's like a ghost town." Lucy looked from house to house that they passed and saw every single building was old and run down, windows broken and wood ready to collapse at any moment. It didn't look like anyone could live in them.

"Well it ain't," Gajeel grunted, raising his head slightly to get a quick whiff of the air. "There are people living here. I can smell them."

"He's right," Wendy could feel their essences in the wind as they passed by. "The population isn't like that of our world but there are people around. They're just hiding."

"Hiding from what?" Happy asked, curious about this new world that they were in.

"What do you think?" Gajeel sent the cat a sideways glance and frowned. "You saw how the pinky of this world acts. I'm betting he did something that spooked them all into hiding."

Lucy gulped, "You really think so." she saw how the Natsu of this world acted and knew he was completely different from the one in their world. His personality was the exact opposite and it seemed everything else about him was as well. _"Could this Natsu really have caused everyone to fear him so much that they hide away?" _she wondered, eyes lingering at the houses and felt her heart become heavy at the poor conditions that the people of this world were living in. "We need to head to the Guild." she knew the only way to get the answers they wanted was the head towards the Guild and ask the people there. They just all hoped that there would be people there to answer questions for them.

* * *

><p>They made their way through the town easily, with no one around they have to worry about bumping into people. Although that was what bothered them the most. They walked all along the roads, even passing by the apartment building that Lucy lived in and saw all the windows boarded up and the walls held giant holes and looked ready to crumble against the lightly breeze. In fact as they moved closer and closer to the Guild did the damage to the houses get worse. They also noticed one other strange thing about this world. There were posts that held Lacrima on top of them. They were in front of every house that they past and on every street.<p>

"What do you think they're for?" Happy asked, his eyes looking up at the blue crystal that was resting on top of the poles beside them.

"I'm not sure," Lily responded, also looking at every post and crystal that they passed. "But it can't be for anything good." he had a deep frown on his face. This whole situation made him nervous and he didn't like the feeling of despair that he got.

"We shouldn't focus on this right now. Our main concern should be getting to the Guild in one piece." Charle reminded them, keeping her gaze focused in front of her. She, like Lily, didn't like the feeling she got from this world. She had yet to get a vision about their future and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Yet even with now future vision she had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that increased the longer they stayed in this world.

"Charle!" Wendy cried, making all three cats turn their attention on her and they all gasped at the sight before them.

"The Guild...!" Lucy gasped out, her eyes wide and shinning with upcoming tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Their Guild, the place they could call home and always feel welcomed and accepted was destroyed. Giant craters and piles of rubble surrounded the area and the building itself looked so much worse than any of the other houses that they passed. Giant holes were in the walls and roof, the once proud looking Fairy Tail sign was burnt to a crisps, they could see the scorch marks that were on the walls where the big sign once was. Now only a small flag was in its place. The bell that once was at the very top of the tower was broken and cracked on the ground next to the entrance. Everything was broken and destroyed, leaving nothing of the once proud and beautiful Guild. It was in ruins and it broke their hearts to see such a sight.

"What could have happened?" Wendy shook her head, trying to get the sight out of her mind but she knew this image would haunt her.

"There's only one way to find out." Gajeel walked through the entrance, stepping over pieces of rubble and came to a wooden door that looked ready to fall any moment. With a slight tap of his foot the door opened and he walked them inside.

"Who's there!" they heard a voice call out but with no light on they couldn't see who was calling out to them.

They considered their options for a moment before Gajeel set the two girls down on the ground and removed the cloak. In order for them to communicate with whoever was in the room they needed to be able to see that they weren't the enemy.

"Lucy?" soon enough a figure of a woman stepped forward. Her frame was small and thin, her hair was long, it reached down to her back. The recognized her in an instant.

"Mira." Lucy gasped when she saw the once beautiful woman that was always looking her best was dressed in. A torn dark pink dress that reached her knees and was wrapped around her right shoulder. It looked more like a used toga than a dress.

"Lucy," Mirror Mira moved closer to the blonde, her usual sparkling blue eyes were dull and full of unshed tears. "You're alive!" suddenly she jumped forward and grabbed the spirit mage into a tight grip, her body was shaking as she cried. "I don't believe it. How did you ever manage to escape Natsu?" she pulled back and softly touched the blonde's cheek, her touch gentle and almost fearful.

"Mira..." Lucy wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. This place wasn't her world and she didn't understand what was happening in it.

"What's going on?" New voices were heard and slowly a few others started to come out from the shadows. They saw a few familiar faces, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Reedus, and Laki. All of them wearing tattered and worn out clothes just like Mira. Their bodies looked tired and old, almost like they had gone through hell and parts of them were still there.

"What the hell is this?" Mirror Wakaba gasped out when he saw the three mages standing at the Guild's entrance.

"Some kind of trick?" Mirror Macao raised his fist, standing protectively in front of his son.

"Do you think it's a trap that Natsu made?' Mirror Laki shook in fear, already she was taking slow steps away from the mages.

Gajeel scoffed at them all, his arms crossed over his chest. "If we really were here to attack you don't you think we would have done that already?" he raised any eyebrow, as if daring him to try and question him.

Mirror Macao only grunted in annoyance. "Not sure if I'll believe the word of a dead man."

Gajeel growled, "What?" his ears twitched and his body stiffened up.

"You and the girl next to you are both dead. Natsu killed you and every other Dragon Slayer in the world over a year ago!" Mirror Wakaba shouted, his hands shoved into his pockets but they could all tell that were balled into fists. His entire body was shaking. "You two and all the other members of our Guild were killed in the battle with Natsu."

"Killed?" Wendy gasped out. She gulped in fear when she heard those words and knew why the wind felt so heavy in this word. It was because it carried the feeling of death with it.

"Mira, please you have to tell us what happened to this place?" Lucy pulled away enough from Mirror Mira to look her in the eyes. She needed answers, they all did.

Mirror Mira sniffled, wiping her tears with one hand. "You're not our Lucy are you?" she asked and received a slow shake of the head as her answer. With a quiet sigh she began her story. "It all started seven years ago when he first showed up at our Guild. He talked about how he was raised by a Dragon and learned his magic from that Dragon that suddenly disappeared. We all believed he was making it up and ignored his stories. He always seemed to be alone and it looked like he liked it that way. Whenever we tried talking to him Natsu would always either shun the person or bark at them like a wild dog."

"Basically ignored his existences?" Gajeel snorted. He didn't like this sugarcoated story already and he already knew he wouldn't like the ending.

Mirror Mira bit her lower lip and cast her gaze to the floor. "I'll admit that we did. We were all a little afraid of him and his magic. He had so much power that it made us worry that one day he would lose control over it."

"So you isolated him." Gajeel harden his gaze. He already knew where this story was head and he didn't like it. He had been isolated as a child for his looks and it ended up with him turning to a Dark Guild and getting pleasure out of other people in pain. Being the outcasts always had bad side effects and he hated those who made the different the outcasts. He almost thought that whatever happened to them they deserved it for acting like they did.

Mirror Mira nodded. "We did," her lips began to tremble as tears weld up in her eyes. "But then Lucy came to our Guild. She was always such a sweet girl and even if Natsu yelled at her or threatened her our Lucy would invite him on missions with her. She accepted him while we couldn't and it seemed to have a positive effect on him. Natsu started smiling and slowly he began talking to other members." tears were rolling down her eyes by this point. All the happy times that they experienced must have been flashing in her mind.

"But what happened?" Wendy asked. She saw the Natsu of this world and he wasn't someone that looked like a happy social person.

Mirror Mira wiped away her tears once more and put on a brave face. "Natsu became attached to Lucy. So much that he wouldn't leave her side even for a minute. In the beginning we found it kind of cute but then he started to become obsessed with her. He would follow her home, appear in her house at night, sneaking into her bed, and show up wherever she was. He wouldn't go on a mission unless it was with her and he didn't want her going on missions with anyone else. He wanted her to always go with him and he would always put up such a fight if she tried to resist."

Lucy gave a weak chuckle as she and everyone else thought of the Natsu of their world. He did the exact same thing that Mirror Natsu did. _"Should I be worried?" _Lucy wondered and by the looks on her friends faces said they were thinking the same thing.

"Lucy talked to the Guild about this and we all suggested that she put some distance between herself and him. So she took a mission without him knowing and left for a few months. When Natsu heard of this he went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight and tried going after her. We all tried to stop him, we were worried what he would do to her if he ever caught her so we fought with him. For a while we were able to restrain him and kept him in the Guild's basement. We hoped if we gave him time to cool down he would relax and wait for her to come back but it was just the opposite," she started shaking, her hands clenching her dress so hard it looked ready to rip. More tears were falling from her eyes and soon everyone in the Mirror Guild were shedding tears of their own. Lucy felt her heart break when she saw all of this and reached out to grab Mirror Mira's shaking hands in hers. "Natsu believed we were trying to take Lucy away from him. He believed that we hated him and wanted him gone. In his mind we were the enemy and he was all alone in this world,"

Gajeel scoffed, "Can you blame him?" he muttered under his breath and Lucy sent a glare his way.

Mirror Mira didn't let what he say bother her. "He broke free from the restraints we had placed on him and attacked. He destroyed our Guild, killing anyone who got in his way before setting his anger out on the city. Within a month he had total control over the country side. He would have killed everyone had Lucy not returned and made a deal with him."

Lucy gulped, "What kind of deal?"

Mirror Mira looked the blonde in the eyes, her tear filled eyes held regret and shame to them. "Our Lucy promised that if he left everyone alone she would remain by his side forever. He could have her if he promised to never harm us." The six Earthland wizards became stiff with shock. A promise like that one was a heavy one. "Natsu agreed to the deal and left us all alone. The majority of us left him alone but those that were still against him tried to rebel but they all lost. Each one of them becoming slaves under his control. He has complete control over them and of us." she finally finished with a long sigh.

"So those Lacrima on top of the poles, they're blocking you from using your magic." Gajeel spoke, looking outside from one of the holes of the walls and saw that there were a lot more of those Lacrima poles surrounding the Guild than anywhere else in the city.

"Natsu kept his promise with Lucy because he trusts her," Mirror Macao spoke up this time, his one hand resting on top of his son's head. "He's doesn't trust us though. He put those crystals all over the city so not even the magic counsel can do anything to stop him."

"All we can do is stay in this Guild and live another day like it's our last." Mirror Wakaba added in a weak tone.

Lucy couldn't take anymore of this. "We have to do something about this." she turned to her friends and saw they held the same look on their faces that she did.

"There isn't anything you can do." Mirror Macao said.

"We can't just do nothing while you all suffer," Lucy cried, not believing that there was no hope for them. "We came into this world for a reason. The Lucy of this world said that we did. "

Mirror Mira gasped. "You saw our Lucy?"

Wendy nodded. "She's the one who brought us here."

"Her and that old man." Gajeel added. He knew there was something off about that old man but he didn't know what until he entered this world. He had a feeling about who he was and what his real purpose was.

"But why would she bring you to this world? Lucy knows what'll happen if Natsu discovers you're here." Mirror Macao frowned, his eyes shining with disbelief.

Gajeel grinned. "I'm kind of excited to see what he does when he does find us. I don't know about the dead me of this world but I'm alive and I'm not going to let myself lose to that shrimp again."

"So you lost to the Natsu of your world?" Mirror Wakaba questioned. "Then there really isn't any hope." he sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Shut up!" Gajeel cried, not liking how these people were disrespecting him.

Mirror Mira held tight to her hands and tried to appear hopeful. "Is it true that our Lucy really brought you here?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "We came in through a mirror."

"A mirror?" the Mirror Guild members all gasped in shock, hops was starting to show on their faces.

"So it's still exists." Mirror Macao muttered out loud.

"What does?" Wendy asked.

"That mirror you came through is enchanted," Mirror Macao explained. "With enough magic a wizard is able to travel from other worlds. Master Makarov was the only one who knew how to use it but Natsu took it for himself in the raid. He believed we might try and use it against him even though none of us have enough power to do that. We all assumed he destroyed."

"Well he didn't," Gajeel grunted, cracking his neck and grinning. "He's keeping it in that palace of his and I say we go back there and teach the little control freak a lesson." with that said he and Lily started walking out the door.

"Wait, what about the cloak?" Wendy cried, picking up the forgotten magical item.

"Leave it. He knows we're here so there isn't any point in hiding." Gajeel replied.

They could say no more. Gajeel's nose and instincts were always right and if he says that they've been spotted then there was no point in hiding anymore. They would head back to the palace and from there confront Mirror Natsu, and with any hope bring peace back to this world. "Wait, please," Mirror Mira grabbed Lucy's hand before she could leave. "If you see our Lucy please tell her that I'm sorry. It's only because of us that this is happening. It's our fault she's suffering. I wasn't able to apologize to her before she left so I was hoping you could tell her."

Lucy replied to her request with a gentle smile. "What are you apologizing for, Mira?" she took her friend's hands in hers and gave them a firm squeeze. "There is no reason to say sorry. I think I can speak for the me of this world and say that she holds no ill feelings towards you. After all we're all friends and friends can never hate each other."

Mirror Mira started to tear up again. She could see their Lucy saying the exact same thing and smiling the exact same smile. "Thank you!" she wept, her legs giving out and she fell to her knees to cry out all the pain and joy she was feeling at this moment.

"Well wish us luck, everyone!" Lucy waved back to the Mirror Guild and headed outside to meet her friends. "So what's the plan?" she asked, hands on her hips and ready for a good fight. Seeing all her friends so broken and scared like that made her blood boil and she wanted to help them badly.

"We head to that brat's place and kick his face in," Gajeel made a face and had a wild grin on his face. "I wanna see how powerful he really is." he was excited. His mirror counterpart may have lost but he wanted to see how he stood up against the pink-haired fire mage. His blood was pumping and his heart was beating fast as adrenaline started up. He was ready for a fight.

"I agree. If we want to get back home we need to defeat the Natsu of this world." Lily agreed, somewhat, with his partner. If they wanted to return to normal than they would have to defeat the one that was preventing them from returning to their world.

"Even if he is our friend in our world we must fight." Wendy gave a quick nod. She knew it would feel strange and wrong to fight Natsu, especially since the one she knew was always risking his life to protect them. But she knew that they needed to do this or else this world and possibly their own world could suffer.

"This is really troublesome but I guess we have no choice." Charle gave them a brave grin as she and Wendy exchanged a look. This battle would be difficult but they wouldn't quit.

Happy flew up to Lucy and looked at her with worry shining bright in his eyes. "Lucy...?" he was unsure about this. He only knew Natsu as his best friend and as the one who raised and took care of him. He wasn't sure if he could view him as the enemy.

Lucy, herself, was thinking the same. She always viewed the fire mage as her closest friend, someone who she could always relay on whenever she was in trouble. The Natsu she knew would do whatever possible if it meant saving his friends. "This won't be easy. We all know Natsu as someone who does whatever he can to help the ones he cares for," already she was seeing his smiling goofy face as he told them not to worry and that he would protect everyone. "But the Natsu of this world is nothing like our Natsu. What he's doing is wrong and we have to remember that. We just need to remember that our Natsu would never do anything to hurt his friends." she made a fist of her own as her mind took her back to last night and all the things she said and did to her Natsu. "Happy, when we get back home remind me to talk with Natsu."

"Why?" Happy asked.

She sent him a bright smile. "Because I owe him an apology for last night." she knew now that even though she was angry and hurt by what he did she knew that he would never do anything to harm her on purpose. It just wasn't in his nature. It just wasn't the way her Natsu was.

Happy smiled brightly and flew himself onto Lucy's shoulder, suddenly feeling much better. "Aye!"

Gajeel just grinned and gave a deep low laugh. "Let's get going." he shoved his hands in his pockets, Lily walking next to him as both were already readying their magic for the upcoming fight. The Iron Dragon Slayer was even more excited that before.

"Yeah." Wendy marched along side Charle, both girls ready for the fight that would come.

"We will fight and we will win," Lucy spoke softly taking one last look behind her at the broken Guild. "We have too." and with that thought burning in her mind she ran ahead of the group. They all needed to hurry and save this place.


	4. Chapter 4

They were making great time getting to the palace. With no one in the roads meant they didn't have to worry about anyone stopping them but it did give them a disturbing thought. Why weren't there any guards or traps set up to stop them. They assumed he would have some kind of defense system that was designed to fight off the enemy. Yet as they made their way closer and closer to the palace there were no guards standing by, no traps, and nothing else that could be used to slow them down. It was like he was inviting them inside for a tea party.

"You think there's a trap waiting for us inside?" Lucy asked, her Fleuve d'étoiles already in her hand and ready to be used at any moment.

"If this brat has any pride he'll fight us himself." Gajeel replied, his blood red eyes scanning the area for anything in sight. He could smell there were others in this world and in the palace but they weren't anywhere near them or even trying to get close to them.

"Charle do you see anything?" Wendy asked her companion if she was having any visions of the future.

Charle shook her head as she flew next to the wind mage. "No, I haven't had any visions since coming to this world."

"Looks like my predication was right then," Gajeel grinned widen in size as he dug into his pocket and took out a bottle filled with small red pills. He popped one pill in his mouth and tossed the bottle to Lucy. "Take it if you want to use your magic at full strength."

"These are the pills that we took when we went to Edolas." Lucy remembered taking one these just before Mystogan sent her to Edolas. It was allowed her and everyone else to use their magic. Quickly she popped one in her mouth and gave the bottle to Wendy who took one herself.

"They're X-Ball pills. They'll let us use our magic at full power instead of the level they're at now." Gajeel explained, taking the bottle back once they were all finished taking them. "Those Lacrima posts are what's keeping the magic level so low and I'm betting that's why he isn't sending anyone after us. He thinks we're too weak to take him on."

"So you had everyone take the pills so they could fight and hopefully catch him by surprise." Lily asked his partner, flying right next to him.

Gajeel nodded. "That's the plan."

Charle had to say it was a smart one. "If he's expecting us to be weak then it could give us a strong advantage over him."

"But that doesn't mean we can let our guard down." Lucy reminded them. She knew what Natsu was like and he would always fight the battle until he came out as the victor. She had this feeling in her heart that this one was no different.

"Even with that advantage we'll have to be careful." Wendy added in, already saving back some of her magic to use for later to heal everyone.

"If that's the case we'll just have to beat him enough until he quits." Gajeel said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Lucy agreed, knowing there was no other way. They would have to fight him until Mirror Natsu admits different and frees this world.

"Everyone, the palace." Wendy shouted out, pointing to the giant palace that looked just as sinister as it felt. They were getting closer to the battle and a heavy feeling sunk into all their hearts. They all knew what needed to be done but that didn't mean they liked any of it.

"The doors are wide open." Happy exclaimed in shock when he saw the entrance was left wide open and completely unguarded.

"I told you he was expecting us." Gajeel reminded them as they all ran inside, following him as he lead them around. His nose was able to track the fire mage with ease. Even in this world he still held the same annoying ash burnt scent that the one in his world did.

"Do you think he plans to fight himself?" Lily asked his partner, already his mind was going over every battle strategy he ever learned and wondered if any of them would work against their enemy.

"It's possible." Gajeel replied, running down the empty hallways and led them into a dark room. He stopped in his tracks and the others behind him did the same. He could smell the scent of ash and fire in this room very strongly but he couldn't pinpoint it for some reason. _"This stupid world is starting to mess with my senses." _even though they had taken the X-Ball pills he could slowly feel his magic leave his body. Those posts outside were really sucking the magic out of him and the rest of them.

Slowly everyone came together, keeping close to one another in case they get attacked. "If I know Natsu then he'll want to fight us himself." Happy exclaimed, flying close to Lucy. He still didn't like how their only option was to fight but he would do what he needed too. That meant staying by Lucy's side and helping her in this battle just like he would if he was fighting alongside with their Natsu.

"Well aren't you a smart little cat." the room was engulfed in light and everyone could now see that they weren't as alone as they thought. Mirror Natsu was sitting right in front of them, a smug look on his face as he sat in his throne with Mirror Lucy standing right next to him. "So you're the guys the old man sent here to stop me? I gotta say I'm a little disappointed that he didn't send more. It's been a while since I've had any fun in a fight." his grin reached his ears, telling all that he was enjoying himself but to his left Mirror Lucy looked down to the ground, her eyes shined over with an unreadable emotion.

Gajeel returned the look and cracked his knuckles. "So you decided to show yourself? I find that pretty boring. One of the most fun things about fighting is the hunt." he wore a crazed smile on his face that had Lucy and Wendy backing up in fear.

Mirror Natsu gave a low chuckle. "I must say you're a lot different from the Gajeel that was in this world. He was such a coward. He practically begged me to let him live." he laughed more, resting one cheek in his hand and leaned forward, eyes scanning the group. "And the Wendy I faced wasn't a crying little girl. She actually bite me when I first saw her. A real spitfire." he added.

"I'm not crying." Wendy said back, a frown on her face as his words reached her. It was true that she was scared and a part of her did feel like crying but she wouldn't let her fear get to her.

"Not now but you will soon enough. You'll cry and beg...just like all the others." Mirror Natsu snapped his fingers and soon curtains opened and out walked two very familiar faces.

"It's Gray and Erza!" Happy cried.

"They were the only few that put up a decent fight against me. I had thought about killing them to make sure they could never plan a rebellion against me but I thought it would be more fun to make them my slaves. And wouldn't you know it, I was right. It is more fun." the look Mirror Natsu look put the crazed look Gajeel had to shame. This one sent chills down all their spines.

"That's just to cruel," Lucy felt her heart give a tight squeeze as she stared at two of her closes friends and saw how they just stood there motionlessly. There were no feelings in their eyes and they were as still as wood, they seemed more like robots than humans. "How could you..." she balled her hands into fists and let a few tears escape her eyes as she glared up at the man that caused so much pain in this world. "How could you do something like this to your friends!" she cried, demanding an explanation.

Mirror Natsu stared at her for a moment with an unclear look in his eyes before his smug look returned to his face. "Friends? I was never friends with these fools and I never want to be," he reached over and grabbed Mirror Lucy's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed the soft flesh before him. "I have all I need right here." his grinned widen and his eyes held a look in them that made them all shiver once more.

Lucy shivered the most and held Happy tight to her chest. She suddenly found his gaze very uncomfortable. "That's so creepy." she squeaked, shaking slightly.

"Aye." Happy shook right with her.

"Disturbing is more like it." Gajeel added, rolling his eyes and wished they would start fighting already.

"Well then," Mirror Natsu still held Mirror Lucy's hand in his, keeping it close to him and making her move even closer to him. "Since I already have my Lucy I don't need another one. Especially one like you."

Lucy felt her eye twitch. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she muttered, sending an annoyed glare his way.

Mirror Natsu merely returned that look with another grin. "It means I have no use for you." he snapped his fingers once more and Mirror Gray and Erza attacked.

"Watch out!" Happy reacted fast, he grabbed Lucy and flew her up to the ceiling. Just avoiding getting hit by a giant attack of ice.

"Thanks Happy." Lucy sent the blue happy a pleased grin. "It looks like this Gray fights just like the one in our world."

"Aye." Happy nodded, saying he agreed.

"Then let's hope it means we'll have the advantage here." Charle added in, bringing Wendy up to the ceiling with Happy and Lucy.

"So the little kitties can fly?" Mirror Natsu watched in amusement.

Charle scoffed at his words. "It would appear he's never seen an Exceed before." she commented, her mind already working.

"I guess the Exceed eggs only came to our world." Lucy said, her keys already in her hand as she thought of which spirit she could summon to help her fight.

"Does it even matter?" Gajeel grunted upwards to his friends, avoiding the attacks Mirror Erza was sending his way. "Who gives a damn if the cats came to this world. We did and I thought we were going to do something about this messed up reality?" he cried, his right arm becoming a giant steel club. "Iron Dragon's Club!" he swung his transformed arm at Erza, making her go flying and crash through a wall.

"Gajeel, you're being too rough! We don't want to hurt them." Happy cried to the metal man. He didn't like seeing any of his friends get hurt, whether they be from their world or this world, it just hurt him to see them hurt.

"You may not want to, but I've been dying to test my abilities against Scarlet and now's my chance." he grinned wildly, jumping forward as Mirror Erza came at him with two of her swords in his hands. They battled each other, Mirror Erza slashing at him with her magic swords and Gajeel blocking the attacks and trying to counter with his own.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Lucy mumbled, not really sure what to make of this situation.

"Aye." Happy was just as confused as her.

"Lucy! Happy!" They each heard Wendy's cries of distress but by the time they noticed it was too late. Mirror Gray had sent a giant lance of ice their way and there wasn't enough time to dodge.

"Watch out." Lily transformed into his battle mode, his large body easily breaking the ice lance and saving his friends.

"Thank you, Lily." Happy thanked his fellow Exceed with a happy grin.

Pantherlily returned the grin and flew down in front of Gray. "I suggest you all stay on high alert. The ones we're fighting now are nothing like the friends we know back in our Fairy Tail." he informed them before running off to attack Mirror Gary.

"We know that already." Charle huffed, turning her head to the side and showing all her frown.

"Do we?" Wendy questioned, her eyes looking closely at the two fights that were happening down below them. "Can we really say they aren't like our Gray and Erza?" she began to tear up.

"Wendy?" Lucy looked over at the same girl and understood her pain. She was feeling the very same.

"I know we said we have to fight, that it's the only way to save this world, but I don't think I can do it," she cried, her small hands going up to her face to wipe away the salty tears that fell from her eyes. "When I think about fighting against Natsu and Gray and Erza and any of our other friends my heart hurts so much. I don't want to fight them. I don't want to see my friends ever suffering!" she cried, her body rocking with small tremors from her tears that Charle was forced to put her down on the ground or risk dropping her.

"Wendy..." Lucy appeared by her side in a moment, her arms pulling the crying girl into a warm embrace as she let her cry out all her fears into her. "I understand how you feel. I hate this too. When I think about fighting against my friends my whole body is ready to shut down. All I want to do right now is run home and hide, to pretend that none of this is really happening," she told the young girl, running a comforting hand through her dark blue hair. "But I know I can't do that." she brought Wendy's crying face away from her chest to make her stare up at her. "I don't want to fight our friends but I can't just abandon them either. We are Fairy Tail wizards and we do everything we can to make sure that all our Guild members are safe and happy. After all, we are family and as a family we protect and love one another until the very end." she sent the young girl a bright smile and stood up on her feet, her hands holing her keys as she approached Mirror Natsu.

"Well someone looks serious." He chuckled, obviously mocking her.

She sent him an icy glare. "I want you to stop this."

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion. "Sorry, what was that?" his grin was still spread out on his face, eyes taking in everything that was amusing him. Meanwhile Mirror Lucy held of look of shame and sorrow.

"You heard me," she cracked her whip down on the floor and held it out in front of him, showing him that she wasn't playing around and was ready to fight. "I want you to stop what you're doing right now. Release Gray, Erza, Mira, and everyone else in this world!"

Mirror Natsu stared at her for a single moment before he burst out in laughter. "Now why would I do that?" he shifted in his seat, legging hanging over one side and his back pressed up against the other. He still held Mirror Lucy's hand in his and kept it close. "I have everything I want right here so I see no point in giving up such a good life. Besides, I'm sure by now you've heard what those so-called great Fairy Tail wizards did to me." he kept grinning at her, waiting for the moment that she would break. "They isolated me and treated me like garbage all because I was a little different. They didn't care about me so why should I care about them?"

Lucy kept her glare steady, eyes never leaving his grinning face. "You're a coward." she spoke in an even tone, showing no fear.

Mirror Natsu became stiff. "Excuse me?" for the first time since they entered this world did what appeared to be anger show up on his face.

"You're nothing more than a coward," Lucy repeated. She didn't let his new look bother her. She wouldn't back down no matter what. "You're so scared of being all alone that you gone and turned the whole world into you're little playground for you to use to make yourself feel better. You turned your friends into slaves just to prove to yourself that you aren't all alone and you imprisoned the only real person to ever really care about you. You're nothing more than a stupid coward that is too scared of being alone that he has to bully others to make himself feel better." she gasped out. She couldn't be sure where those words had come from but she didn't regret saying them. This guy needed to be told the truth, no sugarcoating, and she was just the girl to do it.

Mirror Natsu jumped to his feet, his body shaking and the hand that held Mirror Lucy let go to be balled into a tight fist. His eyes burned with rage and his whole body shook. "Why you..." in a matter of seconds Lucy was surrounded by a wall of fire. Her cries of fear reached everyone. "You're going to regret ever speaking to me, wench." he growled.

Lucy couched as the smoke slowly started to fill her lungs. "I won't take back what I said because it's true. You know it is. You're just too scared to admit it!" she cried right back but screamed once more as the flames started to enclose on her.

"Shut up!" Mirror Natsu growled in fury, his hands started to burn as he made his fire enclose more on Lucy. "You're going to burn forever for saying such a thing to me." he laughed when he cries of fear reached her. "See? I'm not scared. I'm the ruler of this world. I have everything I've always wanted so what reason do I have to be scared of? Nothing! I'm not afraid of anything and I'll prove it by turning your body to ash!" he laughed manically, his flames burning brighter and closing in more and more on Lucy.

"Wendy, blow out the flames!" Charle yelled.

"Right." Wendy jumped to her feat and took in a deep breath, summoning her magical power. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" whirlwinds appeared from her arms as she sent them flying towards the flames but when they hit the fire they were engulfed and the flames only increased in size.

"My attack?" Wendy, Charle, and Happy all gasped when they saw her attack had no effect.

Mirror Natsu merely laughed. "Your wind magic won't work. My fire grows from the air around it and the more air you feed it the stronger it grows."

"My powers..." Wendy gripped at her dress, tears flowing down her face once more. "What do I do?" she felt so useless that it burned in her chest. She wanted to do something to save her friend but in the end it only put her in more danger.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily called out to his partner. He knew he couldn't stop go help the girl because he was focusing on Mirror Gray as he threw more ice attacks at him.

"I know!" Gajeel grunted back, slamming his arm transformed club to the floor, just missing Mirror Erza. "But I can't do shit while fighting this one. Even with their magic sealed they're still fighting like the ones in our world." he groaned as he blocked the two swords Mirror Erza aimed at him. Both his arms transformed into metal clubs as he tried to use his other to hit her but she jumped away just in time.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy shook in fear, watching the giant flames closes in more on her friend. "At this rate Lucy will...!" she cried, she couldn't bring herself to finish those thoughts.

"Wendy..." Charle tried comforting her friend, trying her hardest to calm her down but nothing was working.

Happy was dumbstruck as he looked before him as saw the giant fire circle that held his friend inside. He heard her screams of fear as some of the flames touched her skin and her coughing as the air became thin. He then turned his gaze onto the fire mage that was laughing like mad. Soon his tiny body started to shake as he heard Mirror Natsu's laugh and Lucy's cries reach both his ears. He couldn't take this anymore. "Natsu, stop it!" Happy flew towards Mirror Natsu, hitting him with his little paws. "You can't do this. Lucy is your friend! You can't kill her!" he cried.

Mirror Natsu scoffed at this and pulled Happy away by his tail. "Listen here you stupid cat, I don't care what the other me in your world is like but my Lucy is standing safely behind me and the one in my fire is nothing more than trash to me." he threw Happy behind him, turning his full attention on the ring of fire in front of him.

Happy sat on the ground, his body was racked with tears as Lucy's cries reached his ears. "Natsu...you can't kill Lucy. You love her." he cried softly, wishing there was more he could do. He wished his Natsu was here. The one that had raised him, the one that had swore to protect everyone he cared for. The one who always tried his hardest to see that his friends were safe because he loved them so much.

"Are you alright?" Happy turned his head up and saw Mirror Lucy bending down to help him. "You're not hurt are you?" she picked him up and waited for him to fly on his own once more.

Happy nodded, "I'm fine but what about you? I thought you wanted us to help this world so why aren't you trying to stop him?" he frowned, trying to understand why she brought them here if she wasn't even going to help them.

Mirror Lucy released a heavy sigh. "You don't understand. I can't betray Natsu, I could never do that too him." her eyes stared at his form that was standing before the circle of fire that held her mirror counterpart inside. "Besides even if I wanted to I can't use my magic." she added.

Happy cocked his head to the side. "How come?"

"Because of this," Mirror Lucy pointed to the dragon choker around her neck. "This necklace keeps me from using my magic entirely. I've tried on many separate occasions but so long as if remains on my neck I can't use any of my magic."

"Then how come you don't just take it off?" Happy questioned, his face shocked when he heard what that necklace was doing.

Mirror Lucy merely shock her head. "I cannot remove it. It can only be removed with another with magical power and the only one in this world is Natsu and he will never remove it from me." she answered sadly, her eyes once more returning to the still form of the Dragon Slayer that was laughing at the flames before him.

"Magic?" Happy looked towards Mirror Natsu and growled. "Lucy was right. You are a coward!" he cried before grapping the necklace in his paws and tried pulling it off her neck.

Mirror Natsu turned his gaze towards Happy and his Lucy and frowned. "Stupid cat. Just what the hell are you doing?" he crossed his arms and watched to see what the blue cat would try and do.

Happy grunted and groaned as he tried to pull off the choker. "I'm going to help my friends," his voice was strained as he flapped his wings wildly to try and get it off. "This necklace is keeping her from using her magic so I'm going to help her!"

Mirror Natsu let out a low chuckle. "You're helping out the wrong girl. Your Lucy is over there about to be burned to death. My Lucy is perfectly safe." he sent him a smirk.

Happy shook his head. "I don't care. This is still Lucy and she is my friend so I'm going to help this one first and then I'm going to help my Lucy next!" he cried out, putting more energy into his body but when the choker finally seemed to give it released a ball of fire at Happy, sending him flying to the floor.

"Happy!" Lucy cried in horror when she watched the blue Exceed fall to the ground after getting hit.

"I-I...I'm fine." Happy groaned, burns all over his body as he tried to stand on his feet but found that he couldn't. Tears started to fall from his face. "I have to help...I need to protect my friends." he let out low groans, trying his hardest to stand back up on his feet.

Mirror Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "So little kitty wants to save his friends?" he grinned wildly as he watched the cat try his hardest to stand up. "Why bother? In the end they'll just betray you and all because you're different. You should just give up now and accept it."

Happy shook his head, finally back up on two feet. "I won't do that..." he groaned, his body screaming in pain. "I won't ever abandon my friends because..." he lifted his head and shouted to the heavens, "Because Natsu taught me that friends and family are the most important things in the world!" he cried.

Lucy gasped, her eyes grew in size as he watched Happy cry out giant tears. "Happy..." she bite her lower lip, mind flashing back to all the times her Natsu had risked his life to save her and everyone in the Guild. All the kind words he said to her whenever it felt hopeless. How even when it was hopeless he seemed to make her believe that anything is possible as long as you try. "Thank you." she stood on her own two feet and took out one of her keys.

Mirror Natsu noticed this and only smirked. "So you're going to try and fight?" he laughed more when he saw her nod. "I can't believe you're getting a fighting spirit from a stupid cat."

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled, one golden key in her hand and eyes burning with determination. "Anyone who disrespects my friends and Fairy Tail has to answer to me!" her body started to glow a bright gold as she summoned her spirit to this world. "Gate of The Archer: I open thee now. Sagittarius!" in a matter of seconds the spirit was standing next to her, saluting her as always.

"Moshi Moshi." He gave his quick salute to his master and readied his arrows.

"Sagittarius, I want you to aim and break that dragon!" she point towards Mirror Natsu who only grinned more.

"Roger that! Moshi Moshi!" without a complaint he aimed his arrows at what Lucy wanted and released it without blinking an eye.

Mirror Natsu only released a low chuckle and calmly stepped to the side, avoiding the arrow. "Did you really think that would hurt me?"

Lucy continued to glare. "I didn't," she watched for a moment before grinning herself. "But that's because it wasn't meant for you."

"What?" Mirror Natsu gasped and turned around him to see the arrow was aimed for the dragon choker around Mirror Lucy's neck. It was fighting against the flames that surrounded the necklace but it was inching closer and closer until finally it made contact and the magical choker that blocked her powers was shattered. "No!" he cried, his attention completely off Lucy and in doing so made the flames that surrounded her go out.

"Great job, Sagittarius!" Lucy high fived her spirit, giving him a bright smile which he returned.

"No problem, Moshi Moshi." he gave her on last Salute before his body started to disappear. "If that is all you need Miss Lucy, I shall take my leave. Moshi Moshi!" he disappeared with that.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered before falling to her knees in a coughing fit. Her body had inhaled a lot of smoke and now it was trying to back in clean air that she desperately needed.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran to her friend, her hand already glowing to help heal her.

"He-Cat." Charle flew over and picked Happy up before he could get hurt even more. She gently grab his burned body and brought him over to Wendy to be healed next.

"I'm fine Wendy." Lucy reassured her with a smile.

Happy did the same. "Yeah, same here."

"So you're alive." They all turned to look at Gajeel that held and unconscious Mirror Erza and Gray in his hands. Lily was resting on his shoulder, he had returned to his smaller form.

"You beat them?" Lucy was surprised that they had been beaten so easily.

Gajeel just scoffed. "They were pretty strong in the beginning but towards the end they started to die out. It got so boring that I just knocked them both out." he dropped them to the floor and removed the collars around their necks with ease. "Now there's one last thing left to do." he said and they all looked back to Mirror Natsu that was on his hands and knees, holding the broken pieces of the choker.

"Natsu," Mirror Lucy bent down next to him, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Don't you think it's time to stop all this? You know this isn't what you're meant to be doing." she said softly.

"I refuse..." Mirror Natsu chocked out, his body started shaking even more. "I won't let that happen..." he pushed Mirror Lucy away from him and stood back up on his feet, glaring at the group that had caused all this. "I refused to go back to being alone!" he cried, body burning with rage.

"Looks like he's finally snapped." Gajeel walked forward, cracking his knuckles. "This won't last long."

"But we'll have to be careful," Lucy stepped right with him, another key in her hand. "In this state who knows what he'll do."

Wendy was right there next to them. "We must be careful so that no one else gets hurts."

"Aye." Happy groaned, standing up with the help of Charle.

"We must fight." Charle said.

"We have to win this battle." Lily added.

"You..." Mirror Natsu growled, eyes glaring at each and every one of them in pure hate. "I'll kill every last one of you!" he cried, hands burning with the rage that he felt.

"Natsu, that's enough." Mirror Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You can't beat them. They're too strong. Please just give this up before it's too late." she looked to him with wide brown eyes.

"Lucy...?" Mirror Natsu only returned the look with a pain expression. He looked like someone had just stabbed him through the heart and kept going. "You're against me too!" he threw her to the ground and growled. "I thought you were different. I thought you actually cared about me but you're just like the rest of them. You hate me too. You think I'm a monster that needs to be sealed away." he was shaking, a crazed look was in his eyes as he spoke and it frightened them.

"No, I don't. I swear, Natsu I don't think of you as a monster." Mirror Lucy tried explaining but no matter what she said it didn't seem to reach him.

"You really are a coward," Lucy figured if her mirror counterpart couldn't get through to him then she would do it herself. "You're so scared of being alone that you can't even see who really cares about you. Instead you're letting your fear control you and making everyone around you miserable." she pointed to her opposite self. "She honestly cares for you but you can't even see that because you're so scared she'll leave you. That's why you put that choker on her. You weren't scared of her magic but of the thought of her leaving." she knew she was right.

Mirror Natsu just scoffed and focused his gaze back on her. "And so what if I did?"

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him what she thought but what cut off by Gajeel. "Then you're even crazy then we thought. Which is why I say you need a good beating to the head to make you think straight." he grinned in amusement.

"We won't let you do as you please anymore." Wendy came forward and grabbed Lucy's hand in hers. It was shaking slightly but with a reassuring grip from her friend she was able to calm her beating heart.

"We will save this world from your selfish ways," Lucy's body glowed once more. "But most of all we will save you from yourself." she said softly with a genuine smile.

"Save me from..." Mirror Natsu broke out in laughter but the all could tell it was fake. "You really think you can beat me?" he let his body started to burn in his fire.

"I know we can," Lucy answer, her body glowing even more and she raised her hand that held her golden key. "Now open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

In a matter of seconds Loke was standing in front of them, arms crossed and a happy grin on his face. "I am here, my princess." he sent her a flirty wink but Lucy didn't let that bother her for once.

"It doesn't matter how many spirits you summon," Mirror Natsu jumped in the air and headed right for them. "I'll still kill you all!" his body burned but they didn't let that bother them. They would stand their ground and fight.

"Everyone!" Lucy cried, putting all her strength into Loke and giving him the power to fight.

"Regulus Blast!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

With their combined attacks Gajeel jumped in the air with his demon lance thrust in front of him. Loke's Regulus blast surrounding his arm and making the attack stronger as Wendy's Dragon Roar made his speed and impact that much stronger. "You're going down pinky!" Gajeel cried, releasing the attack with one blow as he hit the fire of Mirror Natsu's attack. It bare touched him as his attack made full impact, sending Mirror Natsu out of the palace with one hit. He flew through the roof and the impact of it all caused a giant explosion making the palace they were once in come crashing down. Charle and Lily flew Wendy and Mirror Lucy out of the palace as Loke carried Lucy and Happy in his arms.

"Thanks a lot, Loke." Lucy thanked her friend with a bright smile.

Loke returned the look. "It's no problem Lucy, after all I did say that I would protect you from anything, my princess." he bent down on one knee and held her hand in his, kissing her just like a prince would do.

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever." she closed his gate before he tried to do anything else. "So how are you feeling Happy? Any better?" she asked the blue cat in her arms.

"Aye," Happy nodded. "Wendy healed me so I feel a lot better." he smiled brightly, resting his head against her chest."But I need to rest a bit more before I can fly again." he sighed.

Lucy giggled lightly along with Wendy and pet his little head. "That's fine. Take as long as you need to rest." Happy nodded before covering his paws over his mouth to stop his laughter. "What's so funny?" Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

Happy sent her a devious look. "I can't wait to tell Natsu that you let me rest on your chest when you don't let him do it. I bet he'll be super jealous." he grinned wildly, already imagining the looks and cries he would receive from his friend in a jealous rage.

Lucy felt her whole body burn crimson. "You stupid cat! Just what the hell are you saying!" she cried out and felt ready to faint.

"This is so stupid." Gajeel grunted but held an amused look on his face.

"Natsu." They all focused their attention back on the situation when Mirror Lucy rushed towards Mirror Natsu that laid on his back on the ground. His body was sprawled out on the grass as he looked up at the sky that was clouded over.

"Why are you still here?" Mirror Natsu chocked out, his body perfectly still and his eyes never leaving the sky. "I'm beat. The magic council will be here soon enough to take me away so there's no point in you still being here."

"That's not true," Mirror Lucy wept and put his head in her lap. "I'm here because I want to be here."

"Why?" Mirror Natsu finally turned to look at her. Confusion shining in his eyes. "Why is it that you never left me? I'm a monster. You should be afraid of me just like all the others." he whispered out.

The sky started to clear up, the sun shining brightly and allowed them all to see the peaceful look that was on Mirror Lucy's face. "Silly goose," She smiled down at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I could never be. After all I love you." she surprised them all by placing a soft kiss on his lips, making his eyes widen in shock before he calmed down enough to kiss back.

While they kissed the six wizards behind them stood in shock of the moment and felt awkward for just staring.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Lily concluded.

"Gross is more like it." Gajeel said with a frown on his face. He said it before, he hated it when people kissed in front of him.

"I think it's short of sweet." Wendy said with a small blush on her face.

"If you say so." Charle just crossed her arms, indifferent about the whole thing.

"I bet our Natsu wishes our Lucy would do that to him." Happy announced.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy cried, her whole face as red as a tomato.

"I see you all did a good job," they all gasped and turned around to see Levy and the old man from earlier standing behind them.

"Levy!" Lucy cried, running up to hug her best friend.

"Lu-Chan, I'm so glad that you're alright." Levy hugged right back.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy questioned. The last time she saw her friend was when they had been pulled through the mirror.

"The master brought me." Levy answered.

"Master?" They all looked at her in confusion.

"That I did." the hooded old man took off his cloak and revealed that he was Master Makarov of this world.

"Old man." Mirror Natsu saw this and tried sitting up but groaned when his body screamed at him in pain. Mirror Lucy had to help him sit help, her arms around his body to keep him steady.

"Natsu," Mirror Makarov walked forward and stopped in front of his two mirror children. "You've certainly caused a lot of trouble. I doubt the magic council will likely go easy on you." he spoke in a serious tone, arms wrapped behind his back.

"But master..." Mirror Lucy tried to argue but Mirror Natsu stopped her.

"It's fine, Lucy. There's no reason to fight it anymore." Mirror Natsu said with a defeated sigh.

"Isn't there some way to help him?" Lucy asked the master of this world.

Mirror Makarov turned his gaze back at them. "You want to help this man? Even after everything he did to you?" he questioned those that came from Earthland.

"But he only did all of that because of how he was treated." Lucy said back.

"Aye!" Happy cried with her.

Wendy nodded. "It's not really his fault."

"Yeah, anyone would act like that after being treated in such a way." Levy argued with them.

"He's crazy and stupid but he ain't evil." Gajeel said.

"This is true." Lily agreed.

"He's a fool but he's no criminal." Charle added in.

"I see," Mirror Makarov turned his focus back on his students. "Well it seems they all feel the same but it doesn't matter what they feel. The council will still decide your fate once they catch you," his words made everyone frown, Mirror Lucy tightening her grip on the man in her arms. "Of course they can't do anything to a dead man." everyone stared at the master, hope was starting to rise in their hearts.

"Master?" Mirror Lucy looked to him for answers.

Mirror Makarov grinned. "As of today Natsu of Fairy Tail is dead. He died in the battle, his flames uncontrollable and burned away his body to nothing but ash. Nothing remains of the once fire mage." he turned his back on the two and headed towards the seven Earthland wizards.

"Master, why are you doing this?" Mirror Natsu didn't know what to say or even why this was happening.

Mirror Makarov looked back and gave him a confused look. "Who are you calling master? I don't know you," he said before giving him a small smile. "You are a free boy so do whatever you like from now on." he turned away from them all at once, hiding his tears that fell down his face.

"Just like our master." Levy whispered to Lucy who only smiled and nodded, her attention on the mirror counterparts of herself and Natsu.

Mirror Natsu fell forward, his hands catching him as his head was bent down and his tears were falling down his face. "Thank you!" he cried out. His body was shaking as more tears fell from his eyes but these tears held of mixture of joy in them.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending." Happy said, looking up at Lucy who held tears in her own eyes.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and smiled happily. She was glad that everything worked out for the best.

Gajeel grunted and walked off. "I can't stand sappy moment like this," he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the crumbled palace. "I'm gonna get that stupid mirror so we can get out of this place." he called out to them, Lily following right behind him.

"That's right," Lucy turned to look at Levy. "How did you get here anyways?"

Levy smiled and pointed to Mirror Makarov that was crying himself. "He brought me here. After you guys went through the mirror he explained what was happening. We were able to watch you guys the entire time so we knew what time to come into this world and help you return home." she explained.

"So were you the one who sent us the request?" Lucy asked the crying Mirror Master.

"I did," Mirror Makarov wiped his eyes, no longer crying. "After Natsu went on a rampage and I was banished through the mirror I searched your world to find the Fairy Tail Guild and learn what level of Wizard you were." he said looking up at Lucy. "However I had not realized that time passes differently between our two worlds or else I would have acted faster. But I needed to make sure that your Lucy would be up to do this job."

"Me?" Lucy didn't understand.

"Yes," Mirror Makarov crossed his arms and stared in front of him. He watched Mirror Natsu still cry and Mirror Lucy held him in her arms, comforting him. "I knew only Lucy would be able to knock some sense into the boy but our Lucy was to devoted to ever say such words so I sent the request and hoped you would take it."

"So that's why a request with such a high reward was on the first floor." Charle concluded, now understanding things betters.

"But didn't the Lucy of this world leave on a mission because this Natsu was scaring her?" Wendy asked, clearly confused on a few things.

Mirror Makarov nodded. "She did leave on a mission but not because she was scared of him. When we both noticed that Natsu was adjusting better to being with people we thought it would be best if he tried to socialize without Lucy so I sent her off on a mission," he suddenly frowned. "Of course if I had know he would act in such a way I would never have sent her off but instead beat some sense into his thick skill." he fumed slightly.

"Right..." the three girls looked away and gave a weak chuckle. This guy was exactly like their master in their world.

"Everyone?" Mirror Natsu approached them with Mirror Lucy holding his arm in hers. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I said and did such things to you all that I'll understand if you never forgive me but I need you to know that I regret what I did."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy only smiled brightly at him.

"We already forgave you so there really isn't any reason to apologize." Levy told him.

"Aye." Happy nodded eagerly.

"All of use just wanted to help you." Wendy said and Charle nodded with her.

"You see, I told you." Mirror Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. "I said they only wanted to help," suddenly her happy look turned into a glare. "Although I'm not sure how I feel about three girls being so friendly with you."

"Huh?" the three Earthland wizards all gasped at the sudden mood change.

Mirror Lucy just sighed. "Of course since you helped my Natsu I can't be too angry but if I catch any of you trying something with him then I'll make you all regret it." she said coldly, making them all shiver in response.

"How did it end up with this me having a personality like Juvia?" Lucy cried, missing the sweet old version they had first met.

"Aye." Happy agreed with her, scared himself of this new version.

"So...what do you plan on doing next?" Levy asked, hoping to get Mirror Lucy's attention off of them before she snapped.

"I suppose I'll travel," Mirror Natsu only shrugged, seemingly not noticing or not caring how Mirror Lucy was acting. "I have heard a few rumors about some Dragon sightings and I think I might check them out." he told them his plans. He would search for his Dragon.

"Of course I'll be going with him." Mirror Lucy sent him a sweet smile and sent the girls an evil sneer.

Mirror Natsu only smiled back down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." with that said he took her in his arms and the two kissed once more.

"Can you two not suck face in front of us?" Gajeel grunted, carrying the mirror in one arm and having Pantherlily carry the other end in his battle form. "I hate seeing people make out in front of me. It's just gross." he rolled his eyes and leaned the mirror up against a nearby tree.

"I suppose it's time for you all to go." Mirror Makarov said and they all nodded. They walked in front of the mirror and soon it started to glow. "Thank you all, for everything." he thanked them before activating the mirror's power and sent them all back to their world.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone screamed when they were sucked inside the mirror. Like last time they felt like they were spinning inside a giant tornado and felt like they would lose their lunch any moment now. Their cries reached them all and their bodies felt strange, almost like they were being torn apart and put together at the same time. It seemed like this would go on forever until they finally made a crash landing back inside the whole house. Lucy came out first and like last time everyone landed on top of her and she felt the air leave her lungs. She cried out for everyone to get off of her before she died of suffocation.

With some help from Levy and Wendy she was back up on her feet and they walked outside the house. "Are we really back home?" she looked around and everything looked familiar to her but that didn't mean that they had returned to their world.

"We are," Wendy tasted the air and smiled. "The air here is the same. We are back in our world." she informed them and they all gave a sigh of relief.

"That's not all that's here." Gajeel pointed to the bags of jewels that were resting on the side of the house.

"It's our reward." Happy exclaimed, flying over to the bag and looking inside at the giant reward that was for them.

"Oh wow," Lucy felt ready to scream in pure joy. "With this I can pay my rent easily for the next few months and have enough money for shopping!" she couldn't believe how lucky they were to have such a high reward money and for once not have most of it taken away because of the damages they caused. "This is so cool." Lucy cheered, handing out the bags to each of her friends but stopped when under one sack was a note. "What's this?" she opened the letter and everyone looked over the shoulder to read what was inside.

_~X~_

_Dear Earthland Wizards, _

_Once more I would like to thank you for everything you have done for us. You have brought hope back to this one lifeless world. As I have said before time in our two worlds passes by differently and while it may have only been a few moments for you it has been three months since you came to our world. I have told our Guild what has happened to Natsu, they believed his death and have moved on with their lives. The magic council has accepted his death as well and has left us alone. Our Lucy is still traveling with him, I receive letters from her detailing their travels and it sounds as if they are very happy together. For that I am glad. _

_We owe all of you a great deal. You not only saved this world but the lives of those that seemed hopeless. All of you made it possible for us to believe that no matter what the circumstances are we are truly never alone. _

_Thank you for everything, _

_Makarov. _

_~X~_

They all read the letter and Lucy put the letter in her pocket. She turned to look at her friends and saw they wore the same look at her. "Let's go home." they nodded and headed in the direction that would take them to the Guild, their home. It was the place they needed to be because they knew that's where they belonged.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" Gajeel said out loud what the rest of them were thinking. They dropped off their money at their homes before heading back to the Guild to report on their mission but as soon as they walked inside they wish they hadn't. It was a total mess.<p>

"Did a bomb go off in here?" Levy questioned, scanning all over the Guild for her team.

"Was there an attack?" Lily wondered, looking for any signs of an enemy attack.

"I doubt that," Lucy only sighed, she had a feeling about what really happened.

"Aye." Happy was thinking the same as her.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy asked in concern. So far she had yet to see anyone.

"There's all hiding," Charle said, pointing to the pile of tables that was off to the side of the roof where less of the damage was. "They're all hiding in barricade of tables." she informed them. She had her powers back that allowed her to see the future so she knew where they were.

Not long after she said that did Macao stick his head out. "It's about damn time you all got back." he muttered, eyes looking frantically around him.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked him. They had only been gone for the day but they acted like they had been gone for years.

Suddenly what sounded like giant blasts could be heard above them. "You'll see soon enough." he said before going back in the safety of the tables.

"What did he mean by that?" Happy asked but Lucy only shrugged.

They got their answer when a screaming Gray fell from the ceiling not too far away from them. "Would you calm down!" he cried, creating an ice shield.

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu came down next, his arm on fire as he punched the ice shield but it barely made a dent. "Take back what you said!" he cried, continuing to punch the shield.

"It's probably true so there's no point in taking back what I said." Gray yelled back, jumping away just as Natsu broke through his shield.

Natsu growled and stomped on the ground, making the floor break under him. "Lucy didn't reject me!" he yelled and jumped forward.

"She probably did because she doesn't want an idiot for a boyfriend." Gray sent a punch his way and received a kick in return.

"Knock it off both of you!" Erza came next, she wore her Heaven's Wheel Armor and held her swords all around her. "I'll beat the both of you senseless for acting like such morons."

"I'll stop when this idiot calms down." Gray yelled back, still punching Natsu's face.

"I'll calm down when you take back what you said about me and Lucy!" Natsu took the punches and sent out his own, making contact with Gray's face.

"And I said before she rejected you so just get over it!" Gray said once more.

"No, that is unacceptable!" Soon Mira came crashing in and she was in her Satan Soul mode and was seething. "Natsu and Lucy belong together. I won't have it any other way!" she cried and soon everyone joined in on the fight, hitting and beating each other up.

Meanwhile off to the side was the shocked group that stood there and watched all this happen.

"They're fighting about you." Happy said, looking at them all like they were crazy.

"Yeah..." Lucy gave them the same look and silently wondered if they should run home.

"Why hasn't the master stopped them?" Wendy hide behind Lucy in fear of getting hit.

"Yeah, usually he stops fights like this easily." Levy couldn't imagine what had caused their master not to stop them from fighting.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "The old man is passed out on the table over there." he pointed to the body of Master Makarov that seemed unconscious and almost depressed like.

"Is he ok?" Wendy and Lucy walked over to help him, they were worried he had gotten injured in the fight but saw he had no bruises or marks on him.

"Master?" Lucy placed Happy down on the table and shook his body awake. "Master, please tell us what happened here?" she continued to shake him until he woke up.

"Lucy...?" Makarov opened one eye and zoned in one the blonde. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me." Lucy answered, thinking he must have hurt his head.

However that wasn't the case. Makarov jumped to his feet and pointed at Lucy with one hand and used his other to call out. "Everyone, Lucy is back!" his cries reached the fighting members and made them all stop and stare at the blonde.

"So she is," Erza was the first to speak and removed her armor to transform back into her original outfit. "It is good to see that you have all returned unharmed."

"That was fast!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Lucy, it's so good to have you back!" Mira changed back to normal and hugged the blonde in joy. "We can finally make things right again."

"Whatever," Gray just scoffed and crossed his arms. "Just because she's here doesn't mean you're going to get the answer you want." he added, sending a look Natsu's way.  
>"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard!" Natsu growled.<p>

"It means exactly what it's supposed to mean." Gray yelled back.

"It looks like we're really back home." Wendy said, smiling at the sight of seeing Natsu and Gray doing their usual fight.

"Natsu!" Happy was the first to rejoice and flew into his best friend's arms and hugged him.

"Huh?" Natsu stopped his fight and looked down at Happy in confusion. "What's wrong buddy?" he didn't understand why his best friend was acting so weird.

"It's the real you!" Happy exclaimed, his smile was wide as his face.

Natsu only continued to look confuse. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"I think you'll understand better once he explain out mission." Natsu looked away from Happy and froze when he saw Lucy standing in front of him. He gulped and held one arm up in defense, fearing she would hit him again. "H-Hey Luce...how's it going?" he gulped.

Lucy stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You really are an idiot," she frowned and watched as he looked away from her. His cheeks were a slight pink and his eyes held guilt and shame. She could also see that he looked worried and upset, probably thinking that she still hated him. "But I guess you could be worse," she stepped forward, hands on his shoulders and stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips. "But at least you're my idiot." Natsu was frozen in shock and the entire Guild was as well. Lucy couldn't help but giggle and headed for the door. "Levy you tell them the story. I'm way to exhausted." she waved them off and headed home, leaving behind a frozen Guild.

"Lucy and Natsu kissed...?" Mira was the first to recover. "They kissed!" she screamed in pure joy, dancing all the Guild with sparkles shining in her eyes.

"Way to go, Lu-Chan!" Levy cheered right with Mira.

"Natsu, guess what?" Happy flew up to his friend's face and grinned madly. "She lllikes you!" he rolled his tongue as he usually does and waited to see what his friend would do. "Natsu?" However he received no reply but instead was left with a shift fire mage. Not sure on what else to do, Happy poked him but that little touch caused him to fall over onto his back as drool started to run out of his mouth.

"He fainted?" Gray kicked his side lightly.

"It looks like it." Erza commented, staring down at her team member.

"Lucy's love was so powerful it made him faint in pure happiness." Mira cried, already making up wedding plans in her head for the two.

Makarov only side and fell back down on the table. "Finally it'll be peaceful here once more." he cried in joy that things had finally stopped being destroyed and all had returned to normal.

"What should we do about Natsu?" Wendy asked, not sure if she should use her powers to heal him or not.

"Leave him be," Gajeel grunted, chewing on a metal screw he had. "The shrimp will wake up on his own and do what he's gotta do." no sooner did he say that did Natsu jumped to his feet and run out the Guild doors. "Told ya." he said.

"You think we should follow him?" Gray asked, not really sure what the fire mage would do now.

"Let's leave the two of them alone for a while," Makarov sat back up once Mira handed him a drink and crossed his arms and legs. "They'll need to talk things out so it's best if we leave them be." he told them all.

"I see," Happy nodded before flying over to Wendy and Charle. "Wendy can I sleep over tonight?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. He knew Natsu would probably want more alone time with Lucy so he figured instead of being alone for the night he would spend more time with Charle.

"Sure Happy." Wendy agreed instantly.

Charle just rolled her eyes. "I guess one night would be fine." Happy cheered at her words.

"It seems like love is in the air," Mira let a bright smile appear on her face.

Makarov nodded. "It would appear so." he said before taking a big gulp of his drink before screaming out. "Alright, let's celebrate!" his cries made everyone join in and soon they had a party going on.

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed softly to herself as she dried her hair off. For once she was able to take a bath in peace and not have someone barraging in while she was only in her towel. She was in her pink pajamas and her hair was down and now completely dry. She felt refreshed and relaxed and was ready for bed but she kept herself busy by writing the next chapter in her novel. She knew she would have a visitor that night so she would stay up and wait for him. <em>"I wonder what'll happen now?" <em>she had kissed Natsu so openly that she was sure that by tomorrow Mira would be asking her what flowers she wanted for their wedding.

She knew that she still had to apologize for what she had said and did last night. Kissing him wouldn't fix everything so she would tell him she was sorry for slapping him and saying such hurtful things. She just hoped he would still want to be with her. Once that thought entered her mind she quickly shook it away and stood up from her seat. "Maybe I'll fix myself a little snack." she head into her kitchen to get something light to eat before bed.

She left the room seconds before Natsu appeared in her window and landed on her bed. "Not here?" he sat on the bed, hands holding a purple wrapped package in his lap as she looked around the room. "That's so weird," he balanced the package with one finger and spun it like it was basketball. "I was sure she would be here. Her scent doesn't go anywhere else." with his attention on where Lucy was he missed how the package had fallen from his balance and was now falling to the floor. He dove to the floor just in time before it could break and ruin everything.

"Natsu?" Lucy walked out to see Natsu lying face down on her floor with something purple in his hands. "What are you doing?" she laced the cookies and milk she had gotten for herself down on the table and reached her hand out to help him stand.

Natsu grumbled to himself and took her hand, letting her help him up as he continued to muttered things to himself. When he finally stopped and noticed they were still holding hands he quickly let go and backed away. "Lucy...I was just...well I..." he couldn't find the words to say so instead he shoved the purple package in front of him and handed it to her.

"For me?" he nodded and she took the package with great care, opening it slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside. "Natsu, it's beautiful." she nearly cried when she saw the beautifully carved wooden box. It looked some much like the box she kept her mother's letters in but this box had little dragon and star designs over the sides.

He put one hand behind his head and starched it out of nerves. "I know that last box meant a lot to you so I figured I'd make you a new one," he finally looked at her and when he saw that she was smiling and didn't seem like she would hit him did he finally calm down. "I'm really sorry about last night, Lucy. I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to-" she cut him off before he could continue.

"I know," she put the box down on the table and held his hand in hers. "I know you didn't and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you nor should I have said that I hated you. I could never hate you, Natsu." she stepped closer to him.

Natsu felt like his body was much lighter now. "Really?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

She nodded. "Really." she stepped closer and once more they kissed. Only this time he returned the kiss. Her hands were on his chest and his arms held her body close to his.

"Lucy, I love you." he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back into his chest as they embraced.

"And you really don't hate me?" he asked once more.

Lucy only giggled and kissed his cheek. "I promise you, I don't."

Natsu grinned his infamous goofy grin at her and pulled her in even closer. "Good!" he cheered, picking her up and dropping her off on the bed. "Now that everything is settled I can finally do this!" he put his two hands together and pulled them apart slowly to show her a heart that was starting to form. It began to grow in size and words started to form. She saw the words "I" and "Love" but that was all she saw because like last time a small flame escaped him and landed on the wooden box that was placed on the table. It burned to a crisps in a matter of seconds.

Natsu fell to his knees in shame. "Not again." he couldn't believe he just did that...again!

Lucy couldn't help but laugh and pulled him into a hug, telling him that she wasn't mad. "How about tomorrow we go out shopping for a new one and this time make sure it's fireproof." he nodded, returning the hug as he continued to hold his head in shame.

Lucy looked at the pile of ash on the table and smiled. So much had happened within the past two days and while most wasn't good in the end she got everything she always wanted. "Hmm?" she felt something strange around her chest and noticed Natsu was sniffing her.

"What are you doing?" she turned pale and couldn't believe he was actually sniffing her chest.

Natsu pulled back and gave her a frown. "It seems like Happy here." he pouted and while she wanted to laugh she was still a little freaked out that she smelled her chest.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well he did rest his head there for a while when we were on our job." Natsu grunted, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. Next her fell down on top of her, arms wrapping around her body and head resting on her chest. "What are you doing?" she squeaked, her face burning.

Natsu only tightened his grip. "Getting rid of his scent. I only want you smelling like me from now on." he informed her and suddenly Lucy could hear Happy's words from before coming back to her.

"I can't believe you're actually jealous of a cat." she seriously hadn't been expecting this.

Natsu continued to pout. "Well I wouldn't be but you always let him rest his head here and you always yell at me when I try." he looked at her in the eyes, waiting for an explanation.

Lucy only sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "That's because Happy is a cat and you're a guy."

Natsu thought about this. "I still don't get why he can do it but I can't." he mumbled.

"I'll explain later." Lucy had a feeling he wouldn't understand but she was to tried to explain things. She just wanted to go to sleep and that's what she did. She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her back. A smile on her face because she knew, no matter world, her heart would always belong to Natsu.


End file.
